Prohibidos
by Demmian
Summary: Lo habíamos tenido todo a nuestro alcance. Todo lo que habíamos deseado, un orden y era nuestro. Pero había algo que nos había sido dado sin nuestro consentimiento: enarmorarnos de la persona prohibida
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: PETER

 _Sentía calor, mucho calor. Un calor abrasador cuyo origen se localizaba entre las piernas. Enviaba oleadas de ese fuego al resto del cuerpo; calor y algo más, una mezcla de deseo y algo más que no podía percibir. Un olor dulzón, un cuerpo caliente a mi lado, moviéndose, haciéndome cosquillas y alimentando ese insufrible deseo contenido entre las piernas._

 _Quise abrir los ojos y no pude, una venda me los tapaba y me condenaba a la más profunda oscuridad. Unos brazos delgados y fuertes, cálidos y suaves me masajeaban el pecho, desde las clavículas hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones, jugando cruelmente con mi piel, besando y acariciando cada maldito centímetro que tenía delante de sí._

 _De mi garganta sólo salían gemidos y algún que otro alarido, alzaba las caderas en busca de más contacto, en busca de un remedio para ese insufrible calor que me asolaba. Sentía calor; olía a humo y a cera quemada, a sudor y a deseo. Tras forcejear, ella se rindió, y pude quitarme la venda de los ojos._

 _Ella era hermosa, de piel nívea y suave; pelo negro como el carbón y largo, larguísimo, suelto y despeinado. El cuerpo de una mujer, y rostro de niña. Alcé la mirada, y lo que me encontré, me deshizo por completo. Ella, de ojos verdes, listos y ardientes de deseo; de labios rojos y gruesos, en una curva burlona hacia arriba._

 _Me moví. Un movimiento totalmente involuntario, un acto reflejo de protección. Quise escapar, huir, gritar. Pero ella era mucho más fuerte que yo. Quería escapar, porque me sentía demasiado bien. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, enviando sangre a todo mi cuerpo, rápido y fuerte._

 _Volvía a agarrarme de las muñecas, sobre mi cabeza; y mecía sus caderas sobre las mías, rápido y lento, a conciencia, malévolamente cruel. Y yo sólo sentía un cúmulo de sangre agolpándose… ahí._

 _-Susan…. –gemí, con la voz sumamente ronca, con toques metálicos y la garganta seca-. No…_

 _-¿No qué, Peter? –Bajó y soltó mis muñecas, empezando a besar mi pecho, cubierto de gotitas de sudor-. ¿No te gusta esto?_

 _"_ _Precisamente por eso, me está gustando demasiado", pensé; una idea loca, deseosa e irracional._

 _Sentía la mente embotada, ideas inconexas rondando por mi mente, pensamientos incoherentes que me impedían moverme. Y entonces, sentí frío. Frío y libertad. Susan me había obligado a levantar la cadera y los pantalones bajaban casi solos por mis piernas, para acabar olvidados en un montón de ropa en un rincón._

 _-Sí… -seguía moviéndose sobre mi cadera, con sólo una fina capa de tela entre ella y mi desnudez-. Te gusta esto – susurraba en mi oído, con la voz grave y provocativa, sus manos juguetonas sobre mí. Y yo, lo único que quería era estar dentro de ella, aliviar ese insufrible calor que me nacía entre las piernas._

 _Preso de una pasión animal, le arranqué el pequeño vestido rojo que llevaba, destrozándolo… pero no me importaba. Quería aliviarme, librarme de ese calor que me invadía. Giré con ella en la cama, colocándome encima, con mis piernas a ambos lados de su cadera. Mis manos, apoyadas en la almohada, soportando mi peso. Mis ojos, vagando por su cuerpo desnudo, brillante y perfecto, jadeante, esperando por mí._

 _-¿Sabes lo que he esperado para esto? –me molí contra ella, dejando escapar varios gemidos de placer, deleitándome con los suyos, sufriendo por mí-. ¿Sabes lo que me costaba verte disparar, bailar, caminar… sin arrojarme sobre ti? Pero ya no importa, ya te tengo debajo de mí._

 _Y al instante siguiente, estaba dentro de ella._

 _Era una sensación tan agradable, tan atrapante, tan húmeda y deseada que me sentía en el mismísimo cielo. Sus paredes apretándome, llevándome lentamente a una espiral de éxtasis que muy pronto encontraría fin._

 _Y yo no quería._

 _De mis labios salían palabras incoherentes, sílabas desordenadas y gemidos profundos, cuando no estaban ocupados en sus labios, en su pecho, en su abdomen. Mis manos vagaban libres por su torso, acariciando sus pechos; su abdomen, pálido, liso y sudoroso; sus caderas, casi clavándole las uñas, pegándola a mí. La tenía totalmente a mi merced, piel con piel, y aún así, no me era suficiente. Quería más, mucho más. Ella gemía en mi oído, me besaba y me mordía, volviéndome loco._

 _Dejé una mano tras su cabeza, los dedos enredándose en las hebras de su largo cabello oscuro. La cabalgaba lento, queriendo alargar ese momento todo lo posible. Y entonces, lo sentí. Ella, abandonándose al placer carnal, a una oleada de deseo que me atraía más y más._

 _Empecé a gemir su nombre, más rápido, más profundo, más…_

"¿Peter?", oía en la lejanía; "¡Peter! ¿Estás bien?". Alguien me zarandeaba, cada vez con más fuerza, y me atraía con rudeza al mundo real.

-¡Qué! –grité, después de dejar escapar un profundo gemido. Abrí los ojos, rodeados de una espesa capa de sudor, para encontrarme el rostro de Susan a escasos centímetros del mío. De forma inconsciente, me eché atrás, y dejé caer las manos sobre el regazo, en un intento de ocultar el duro bulto que se había formado.

-Estabas gritando, Peter –dijo simplemente, sentándose a mi lado en la cama y dejando la linterna en la mesita de noche. Con la otra mano, me apartó el pelo mojado de la frente, empapado en sudor-. Gritabas cada vez más alto, gritabas mi nombre…

"Sí, gritaba, pero era por algo muy diferente a una pesadilla", pensé. Aún tenía el corazón latiéndome furioso contra el pecho, tan fuerte que creía que me rompería las costillas y se escaparía. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que me miraba, preocupada, en busca de una respuesta. ¿Por qué lo sabía? Porque tenía esa mirada que siempre tiene cuando busca las respuestas a una incógnita. Y ahora, yo era su incógnita.

Me separé de ella por puro instinto, soportando una inaguantable presión entre las piernas. Apretaba los dientes, pues sus largos y finos dedos me acariciaban la mejilla; no le importaba mancharse de sudor, no le importaba que rehuyera de ella.

-Peter, ¿qué ha pasado? –me preguntó, con una mirada profundamente preocupada. La miré de reojo, y pude jurar que sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

"¿Qué le cuento?", me preguntaba. ¿Le cuento una mentira, una pelea a muerte contra un calormeno, por ella? ¿Le cuento que soñaba que se caía al vacío, y yo no era capaz de cogerla? ¿O le cuento la verdad, que soñaba que hacía el amor con ella, lento y profundo? Era un pésimo mentiroso, ella lo sabía. Pero si le contaba la verdad, se enfadaría conmigo, me llamaría enfermo y me apartaría de ella. Y yo no podía soportar eso. No podía soportar la idea de que ella me expulsara de su vida.

-Yo… -tartamudeé, bajando la mirada a su mano, junto con la mía sobre el montón de sábanas y mantas-… Susan, no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué? –insistió, acercándose más-. Peter, no es la primera vez que gritas mi nombre. ¡Tengo derecho a saber! –gritó, sin sonar enfadada-. Me preocupo por ti, y tú… tú no haces más que alejarme de ti.

Me llevé una mano a la frente, enredando luego los dedos en el pelo, largo y rubio. Hacía tiempo que no me pelaba, y ya lo llevaba casi por los hombros. Además, una casi imperceptible pelusa me cubría las mandíbulas. A ella le gustaba verme así, decía que parecía mayor. Y como un verdadero tonto, le había hecho caso. ¡Le hacía caso, hacía esto por ella!

-Si lo escucharas, te alejarías de mí –dije con la voz profunda, muy grave. Me levanté, aún inseguro, pues la erección seguía marcándose entre mis piernas. Me quité la camiseta, que estaba empapada, y con una toalla me limpié el sudor; todo de espaldas a ella-. Y es lo último que quiero.

-¿No confías en mí? –noté que se levantaba y se me acercaba. Me rodeó en un fuerte abrazo, y yo luché por no gemir. De pequeña me daba muchos abrazos, ahora que lo recuerdo. Claro que entonces eran abrazos fraternales, infantiles, sin otro fin que la comodidad y el afecto humano.

-Claro que confío en ti, es… -ladeé la cabeza, buscando en los cajones por una camiseta limpia -. Es en mí mismo de quien no me fío.

Me aventuré a darme la vuelta, poniéndome la camiseta y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Me fijé en ella, por primera vez en la noche. Llevaba el pelo suelto, despeinado, pero igualmente estaba preciosa. Sus ojos, verdes, brillaban a la luz de la linterna, buscando respuestas a mi mal. Sus labios, rojos y gruesos, se curvaban en una mueca, no entendía por qué la alejaba de mí. Llevaba un camisón blanco, de seda, hasta las rodillas y de tirantes. Sobre él, un batín de satén, rojo como el fuego, que reflejaba la luz de la linterna y de las ascuas de la chimenea que había en mi habitación. Me acerqué, tanto que pegué mis caderas a las suyas. Poco o nada me importaba ya que notase el bulto que me había crecido entre las piernas, sobresaliente y duro. Le acaricié la mejilla, lento y con amor, un amor que poco tenía que ver con el afecto fraternal. La otra mano la dejé vagar por su espalda, arriba y abajo, hasta dejarla quieta en la parte baja de su espalda. Con un leve empujón la pegué a mí. Instintivamente alzó la barbilla, de manera que sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros del mío. Su aliento, caliente, me daba en los labios. Cerró los ojos, su corazón latía rápido y casi arrítmico.

Yo deseaba esto, lo necesitaba casi como respirar. Pero, cuando sus labios casi rozaron los míos, me aparté. Con un empujón gentil y suave, la aparté de mí, y salí huyendo de la habitación.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que dije.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: SUSAN

Lo oía gritar, otra vez. De nuevo, otra pesadilla. Era la tercera esta semana, y el muy terco se negaba a que le ayudara. Era bien entrada la noche, sus gritos me habían despertado. Encendí una linterna con las ascuas de la chimenea y me dirigí a su habitación; no sin ponerme antes un batín, sin pensármelo dos veces escogí el rojo, y me aventuré a su habitación.

Peter está boca arriba, medio destapado y sudando a mares. Tenía la camiseta empapada, oscura allí donde el sudor se le agolpaba. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, y de sus labios salían… ¿gemidos? Las mejillas le ardían, las tenía sonrosadas como si acabara de tener una pelea, o cuando regresaba de entrenar con la espada, con Edmund o cualquier otro caballero.

Sin embargo, había algo en él, quizá la forma en que se quejaba, el lento movimiento de su cuerpo en cada gemido, en cada pequeña queja que nacía de su garganta, que me hacía pensar que, aquello que estuviera soñando, no se trataba de una pesadilla. Y mi nombre…

No sé, su forma de llamarme, bajito, con fuerza, pero con un ímpetu sobrehumano, me hacía latir el corazón. En mi cabeza no había sino imágenes prohibidas de él y de mí, una cama, sus manos corriendo libres por mi cuerpo y sus labios, húmedos e hinchados, sobre los míos.

Cerré los ojos y moví rápidamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, ahuyentando esos pensamientos. Me acerqué a él, llamándolo; Peter sólo gemía más y más, y yo sentía una inmensa vergüenza al oírle. ¿Qué pensará de mí? Yo, su hermana, metiéndome en su habitación en mitad de la noche. Sin embargo, tras mucho llamarlo y zarandearlo, despertó.

Tenía los ojos oscuros, casi habían desaparecido esas orbes azules que tanto idolatraba. Jadeaba, en busca de un oxígeno insuficiente para sus pulmones. Sudado, pequeñas gotas saladas que le brillaban en la frente, la cara, el pecho. Parecía nervioso, demasiado, al verme allí.

-Estabas gritando, Peter –respondí bajito, sentándome a su lado; quizá en un movimiento instintivo. En ese momento no sabía quién me gobernaba, si mi cerebro, o mi alocado corazón-. Gritabas cada vez más alto, gritabas mi nombre…

Pude notar que él se ponía rígido. Se llevó las manos al regazo, nervioso, como si temiera que lo hubiera pillado haciendo algo prohibido. No pude evitar dejar caer la mirada a sus manos, ¿qué era lo que ocultaba?

Estaba empapado en sudor. Le brillaba la frente, el cuello y el pecho. Le aparté el largo flequillo de la frente, quería ver esos ojos azules, quería saber si estaba bien. Pero Peter rehuía una y otra vez, no se atrevía a mirarme, ¿por qué?

Tras mucho insistir, se levantó, de espaldas a mí y fue a la cómoda y se quitó la camisa oscurecida por el sudor. Como si de un resorte se tratase, me levanté, y cuando se secó el sudor, lo abracé. Su espalda estaba caliente, casi ardiendo, y podía oír el latido de su corazón, rápido y fuerte, en mi oído. Dejé las manos sobre su pecho, musculado y sobre el cual empezaba a salir una fina capa de vello. Olía a sudor, de miedo y vergüenza, pero era incapaz de alejarme de él.

Volví a insistir en su sueño, en su pesadilla, pero Peter era demasiado terco. Se dio la vuelta y no pude evitar pasear la vista por su torso desnudo. Sentí calor. Me mordí el labio y alcé la mirada. En algún momento, me había pegado a él. Su mano derecha, con varias cicatrices blanquecinas, me había alzado la barbilla, y sus ojos vagaban por mi rostro, arriba y abajo. Sus claros ojos azules resplandecían de deseo, una chispa oscura tras ese azul cielo. Su otra mano, había parado en la parte baja de mi espalda, dejándome pegada a él. Podía notar un bulto cálido y duro entre sus piernas, contra mi abdomen.

De manera inconsciente me puse de puntillas y casi rocé sus labios, brillantes y gruesos, temerosos e inocentes. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, caliente, con un tímido olor a hidromiel de esa noche. Sentía los labios latiéndome, como si el corazón se me hubiera movido allí. Estaba nerviosa, sentía deseo hacia él… Me daba igual que fuese mi hermano, únicamente quería besarlo. Y estaba a punto, casi rozándole, cuando con un gentil movimiento del brazo, me apartó de él.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que dijo, antes de salir casi corriendo de la habitación.

"¿Qué he hecho?", me repetía, una y otra vez. Me había sentado en la cama, había cogido su camiseta sudada y la apretaba contra mi pecho. Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas eran incapaces de salir de mis ojos. Una sensación de pesadez, como si llevase la mismísima Mesa de Piedra sobre el pecho, me invadía. Quería pensar, pero no podía. Ni tan siquiera era capaz de hilar dos ideas sin que la vergüenza me absorbiese.

-¿Alteza? –preguntó Haidée, una de las ninfas que formaban parte de mi camarilla. Estaba en la puerta, entreabierta, con una linterna en sus manos-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estáis en los aposentos del Sumo Monarca?

No pude responder nada coherente, sólo quería llorar. Llorar porque acababa de darme cuenta de que sentía algo prohibido hacia él. Me tumbé en la cama, Haidée entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta, y se sentó a mi lado. Colocó mi cabeza en su regazo, y sin decirme una palabra, me tranquilizó. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella, siempre lo daba todo sin pedir nada a cambio.

Me iba quedando dormida, de dolor y cansancio. La ninfa no me abandonó en toda la noche, o al menos, durante el tiempo que estuve despierta.

Volví a mi habitación al amanecer. Me cambié, elegí un vestido sencillo de tela azul, poco vuelo y fresco. Había faunos corriendo de un lado a otro, algunos de ellos llevando zurrones con el correo. ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Evander, el correo más rápido de Cair Paravel, salía del estudio de Peter. Durante unos segundos, el tiempo se paró.

Peter parecía destrozado, casi como le hubieran dado una paliza. Estaba pálido, con bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos, la mandíbula apretada y sus hombros, siempre rectos y el símbolo de su fuerza, los tenía caídos. Dirigió toda su atención hacia mí, y sus cejas casi formaron una única línea. ¿Tanto me odiaba, tanto le decepcioné?

Se volvió y cerró de un portazo, llegando a asustar al fauno. Al pasar por mi lado, hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó.

Desayuné con Edmund y Lucy. Mi hermano llevaba la armadura puesta, a excepción del casco, seguramente se distraería un rato con la espada antes de empezar sus labores de juez. Edmund se había convertido en un muchacho bastante tímido y callado, muy reservado. Era capaz de verlo todo y emitir juicios y decir consejos, a veces llegando a ser el que creaba las estrategias en las guerrillas que aún teníamos con los seguidores de la Bruja Blanca, cinco años después. Y Lucy seguía siendo una niña. Ella era la luz de Cair Paravel. Hacía un tiempo que me había pedido que le enseñase con el arco, que le parecía interesante y además así podía contribuir en posibles batallas. Batallas que Peter no dejaría que formase parte.

Me senté al lado de Lucy y me serví un par de tostadas. A pesar de la larga noche, no sentía hambre. Sus ojillos me miraban interrogantes, como si ya supiera que algo iba mal dentro de mi cabeza. A veces me asustaba la absoluta certeza con la que descubría las cosas. Sin embargo, no comentó mucho. Desvió el tema, lo que no sabía si tomármelo como algo bueno o malo.

-¿Sabéis que Peter ha organizado un torneo de caballeros? –comentó, y yo me atraganté con la tostada-. ¡Imaginad cuántos caballeros y doncellas vendrán a visitarnos!

Era su animosidad infantil lo que me hizo soportar la noticia. Un torneo significaba caballeros, y doncellas. ¿Y si se decidía por alguna de ellas? ¿Y si me veía obligaba a casarme con alguno de ellos? Yo no quería, no quería dejar Narnia.

Me levanté rápidamente, en busca de Peter. Sin llamar a la puerta, entré en su estudio. Sobre su mesa había infinidad de cartas, firmadas, algunas con el sello de casas nobles. Alzó la vista de inmediato, posando una mano sobre aquello que estaba escribiendo. No le importó llenarse la mano o la manga de la camisa.

-¿Qué es eso del torneo? –le pregunté, sin medias tintas. Se puso pálido, aún más, y su mandíbula casi se le desencajó-. ¿Eso era lo que te tenía tan ocupado?

Sentía rabia. Hacía semanas que se había alejado de nosotros, siempre estaba reunido o tenía cosas que hacer. Empecé a echarle de menos en los primeros días, justo cuando empezó a tener las primeras… pesadillas.

-Nuestra guerra interna ha terminado –dijo con voz monótona, aquella que utilizaba cuando estaba a punto de llorar, o a punto de pegarle a alguien-. Es hora de que comencemos a darnos a conocer al resto del mundo, establecer relaciones, ¿no crees? Nosotros no somos como la Bruja Blanca. No podemos vivir solos.

-Bien –respondí simplemente, con voz fría-. Pero no tenías por qué hacer esto tú solo.

-Me va muy bien solo, Susan –replicó, cerrando los puños y bajando la mirada-. Puedo hacerlo solo.

-Quisiste luchar tú solo contra todo un ejército –recordé cuando llegamos al campamento, cuando aún éramos niños, herederos sin corona de un lugar que apenas conocíamos-. Y no pudiste. Somos cuatro, Peter. ¿Por qué no aceptas que te ayuden?

Peter apretaba la mandíbula, tan fuerte que su piel empezó a ponérsele blanca.

-¡No necesito que me ayuden! –gritó, dando un manotazo en la mesa-. ¡Vete, fuera de aquí! –señalando a la puerta; su mano goteaba sangre. Había roto el vasito de cristal donde tenía la tinta y se había cortado con él.

-Algún día vas a tener que recapacitar –mascullé, con un pie en el pasillo y el otro en el estudio-. Avísame cuando lo hagas.

Me fui.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: PETER

Arrugué las cartas que tenía sobre el escritorio. Manchadas de tinta y sangre, cayeron al suelo. Sentía una rabia inusitada en mi interior. _"Somos cuatro, Peter. ¿Por qué no aceptas que te ayuden?"_. Esa pregunta seguía bailando en mi cabeza, horas después de que ella la soltara, hiriéndome.

Me pasé casi todo el día en mi estudio, repatingado en la silla. Cada vez que alguna doncella, que algún sirviente se atrevía a entrar, lo echaba a gritos de allí. No quería ver a nadie, especialmente a Susan.

Desde mi estudio se podían ver los jardines. Hacía un día precioso. Unas finas nubes cubrían el cielo, haciendo que el ambiente no fuera tan caluroso. Podía oír la risa de Lucy, que jugaba con una pequeña ninfa en la fuente, lanzándose agua. Inconscientemente, mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, y el odio que me carcomía, empezó a disiparse. Sin embargo, a unos pasos de ella, estaba Susan, con un libro en las manos, sobre su regazo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en mí.

Inmediatamente me di la vuelta, saliendo del estudio. Tenía mucho trabajo acumulado, sobretodo por la efusividad que provocaba el torneo que se iba a organizar. Lucy se había encargado de extender la noticia a todo el reino, y había muchos narnianos que planeaban participar. Sin embargo, yo tenía pensado otros planes.

Me habían llegado propuestas de matrimonio de reinos adyacentes a Narnia. Galma, Terebinthia, Calormen, Archenland… príncipes, reyes y nobles, pidiendo la mano de Susan en matrimonio. Y yo no estaba dispuesto a entregarla a nadie.

En un principio… era mi hermana, sangre de mi sangre. ¿Cómo iba a arrojarla a esos hombres que no conocíamos? Y empecé a organizar el torneo. Junto a Evander, el correo; Kit y Oreius, curtidos en decenas de batallas; la idea empezó a tomar sentido y forma. ¿Qué mejor forma de conocer a nuestros vecinos, que organizando una fiesta? Así conoceríamos su carácter en el campo de batalla, su valor, su paciencia y su saber hacer.

En un principio. Cuando no tenía sueños con cierta reina, cuando no sentía mi corazón palpitar como loco al estar cerca de ella, cuando discutía conmigo y me dejaba sin argumentos, cuando disparar un arco no se había vuelto una tarea tan sumamente ardua. Cuando, simplemente, no estaba enamorado de ella.

Susan no sabía nada de esas propuestas. Las había estado recibiendo casi desde que fuimos coronados reyes y reinas de Narnia. Pero teníamos trabajo que hacer, reductos de rebeldes con los que acabar, instaurar una paz que nos dejase resurgir de los 100 años de invierno y devolver a Narnia al lugar que pertenecía. Y no quería que se enterase. Porque entonces me odiaría más, más de lo que ya lo hace.

Bajé a las caballerizas, ensillé mi caballo y salí a cabalgar un rato. Quizá si me pasaba el resto de la tarde en el bosque, solo, sin nada que me molestase, sabría utilizar el raciocinio con mayor cabeza.

Tras un rato cabalgando, frené el caballo. Estaba en el bosque al norte de Cair Paravel. Muchas de las ninfas que nos servían en el castillo, eran nativas de aquí. Aflojé las riendas y la silla del caballo, lo dejé pastando y me adentré más en el bosquecillo.

Era todo tan verde, tan vivo, que parecía irreal. Muchos espíritus de los árboles me saludaban al pasar, a pesar de que no llevaba corona. No me gustaba llevar ese pesado artilugio de oro sobre mi cabeza, al menos cuando me sentía más un adolescente, un hombre, que un rey.

En un claro había dos centauros pequeños, con espadas pequeñas de madera, luchando. Aireaban mucho las espadas, pero tenían un agarre firme y un ataque decidido. Quizá no ahora, pero en un futuro próximo, quizá, sólo quizá, formasen parte del ejército real. No muy lejos de ellos había un centauro, con los brazos cruzados sobre la armadura. El largo cabello negro y trenzado, orejas puntiagudas y una sonrisa entre vergonzosa y orgullosa.

En un principio creí que él me odiaba; un crío como yo, ¿Sumo Monarca? No sólo eso, sino que jamás había empuñado una espada, no tenía ni idea de cómo dirigir a un ejército, y mucho menos conducirlo a la victoria. Cuando Susan y Lucy estuvieron en peligro, cuando salí corriendo al oír el cuerno, cuando me enfrenté a Maugrim… entonces, sólo entonces, empezó a confiar en mí.

-Sé que estáis ahí, Majestad –dijo solemnemente, como era normal en él-. No seáis vergonzoso.

Me sentía fuera de lugar. Oreius se había negado a vivir en Cair Paravel. Prefería vivir en el bosque, junto con otros centauros. Aunque pareciera un… hombre solitario, en realidad era bastante cariñoso.

-Oreius, sabes que no me gusta que me trates como un soberano –dije, alejándome del árbol donde me había escondido. Los dos pequeños centauros me miraron extasiados, como si fuese una criatura realmente difícil de ver-. Sólo soy Peter.

Estuve jugando el resto de la tarde con ellos, hasta que casi se hizo de noche. El más pequeño, Evan, se entristeció mucho. Era bastante ágil, y fácilmente cariñoso y achuchable. Le prometí volver, o al menos, volver a vernos. Miró a su padre, y Oreius asintió, no demasiado convencido.

Volví a ensillar el caballo y volví, ya anochecido, a Cair Paravel. Dejé el caballo en las caballerizas, los mozos se ocuparían de él. Lo complicado estaba arriba, ya en el castillo.

Subiendo las escaleras, antes de llegar al Gran Salón donde se encontraban los cuatro tronos, me encontré a Susan. Llevaba el ceño fruncido y un montón de papeles escritos y engurruñados en su mano. Se acercaba a mí, realmente enfadada.

-¿Qué son todas estas propuestas, Peter? –Golpeándome el pecho con su puño, las cartas cayendo una a una al suelo-. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Agaché la cabeza, cerrando los puños, enfadado. A mis pies había como una decena de papeles, cartas sin responder, maltratadas; primero por mí, y después por ella.

-¡Respóndeme!

Alcé la mirada, rojo de vergüenza y furia. Pero no quería encontrarme con sus ojos, presos de la desilusión y odio hacia mí. Nada más lejos de la realidad, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que pujaban por salir, y ella se empeñaba en no ceder.

-Quería protegerte –dije simplemente. Quería tocarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero ella no me dejaría-. No quer… no quiero dejarte a merced de un… hombre al que no conoces. Al que no conozco.

-Así que es eso. Tienes miedo de que me vaya y te quedes solo.

Abrí los ojos, para luego fruncir el ceño y apretar la mandíbula. Podía verme reflejado en los ojos de Susan, oscurecidos y brillantes. Y no era más que un chiquillo; un chiquillo que pretendía ser rey, pero que se ha rendido y no puede más. Que quiere despertar de una pesadilla.

-Suena gracioso porque –soltó una carcajada amarga y llena de tristeza-, tú mismo querías hacerlo todo solo. ¿No es adorable? Peter, el Sumo Monarca de Narnia, temeroso de quedarse solo en el poder. Porque sabes que me casaré y me iré; y lo mismo pasará con Edmund y con Lucy, por mucho que tú no quieras.

-Tú sabes que no quiero eso –me acerqué a ella, alzando una mano para acunar su rostro, pero ella dio un paso atrás.

-Entonces, ¿qué? –me encaró. Puso sus manos en mi pecho, cerrados en puños, golpeándome. Tenía fuerza, pero a cada golpe su fuerza disminuía. Finalmente se rindió y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Peter?

-Yo te quiero a ti

No pensaba, o no quería pensar. Sabía que luego me arrepentiría, pero me daba igual. La tenía ahora, y eso era suficiente. Subí las manos hasta su rostro, acariciando su espalda, con cuidado y cariño, un cariño muy lejano del fraternal. Su piel estaba caliente y húmeda, enrojecida y avergonzada. Ladeé la cabeza, admirando su todavía belleza infantil. Quería tener cuidado, porque esto no era un sueño. Noté sus manos cerrándose en torno a mi camisa, tirando hacia abajo; y ella poniéndose de puntillas.

Durante una milésima de segundo, miré a nuestro alrededor. Vacío y majestuoso, linternas de fuego iluminando el exterior del castillo. Los jardines a nuestros pies, y el mar de fondo, evitando un silencio insoportablemente silencioso.

Bajé la mirada a sus labios, rojos y húmedos; entreabiertos y a la espera de ser besados. Sentía el corazón, de nuevo, latiendo loco entre las costillas. Me faltaba el aire… me faltaba ella.

Sólo unos centímetros más. Podía sentir su aliento, caliente, contra mis labios. La cogí de la barbilla y se la alcé, posando, en un toque tímido y delicado, sus labios sobre los míos. Había deseado tanto, pero tanto, este momento, que me parecía irreal. Como si fuese un sueño. Y sin embargo… no lo era. No podía serlo.

No lo era. Sus labios eran más cálidos, más reales, más humanos, más tímidos que los de la Susan de mi sueño. Ella era real, tímida y reflexiva, temerosa de equivocarse. Apretaba más mi camisa, empujándome hacia abajo. Rápidamente el beso dejó de ser un simple roce de labios para convertirse en algo más salvaje y prohibido. Enterré mi mano en su pelo, acercándola más a mí. En algún momento abrió su boca, y colé mi lengua dentro. Por Aslan, qué sensación. Era mejor que cualquier golpe de espada, mejor que cualquier victoria, mejor que cualquier sueño. Porque, aunque fuese su primer beso, mi primer beso, sentía ya una familiaridad propia de aquellos que llevan toda su vida juntos.

Me faltaba el aire. Ahora me daba cuenta de que no había respirado desde que junté mis labios con los suyos; desde que probé ese fruto prohibido. ¿Y lo peor? Que no me importaba morir asfixiado, lo único que quería era tenerla entre mis brazos, probando sus labios, y no soltarla jamás.

Pero entonces, ella despertó. Y yo también. Noté un empujón, y un bofetón contra mi mejilla. La cara me ardía, y el corazón se me hizo pedazos cuando la vi llorar.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente… como siempre… se fue.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: SUSAN

Lo había besado. A mi propio hermano. Pero en ese momento no lo sentía como tal. En ese momento él era un niño, un hombre, un rey; y no compartíamos lazos de sangre. Lo agarré de la camisa y tiré de ella, hacia abajo, hacia mí. Su pecho ardía, su corazón latía rápido contra su pecho, contra mis puños.

Peter nunca había sido un chico abierto, aunque supiera dar la cara en los momentos más complicados y que más le exigían. Y en este momento, lo fue. Se dejó besar, y pude probar sus labios, cálidos y tímidos, moviéndose contra los míos de una manera tierna y autoritaria.

Sin embargo, en cierto momento, la parte racional de mi cerebro decidió cortar el momento. _¡Es tu hermano! ¿Cómo te atreves a besarlo?_ Se me repetía una y otra vez, cada vez más claro, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más cruel. Y me separé. Lo empujé, y por inercia, le di un bofetón. Me dolió, no la palma de la mano, sino haberle pegado. En su tierno y pálido rostro pronto apareció la sombra de mi mano, roja, marcada a fuego. Los ojos se me aguaron, noté un nudo en la garganta y luchaba por no llorar.

Lo veía, tan pequeño, tan débil, tan… destrozado, que me quise morir. No soportaba hacerle daño. Pero lo había hecho. Y después, como siempre, había salido huyendo.

Corría por todo el castillo, no quería ver a nadie. Me encerré en mi habitación, y me tiré en la cama, sobre las coberturas rojas granate, y lloré. Lloré hasta que me sentía tan cansada que no tenía fuerzas para seguir llorando, o tal vez me había quedado sin lágrimas. Sólo sentía los ojos anegados en lágrimas que se esforzaban en no salir, me picaban, me escocían los ojos, la nariz y las mejillas. No noté que se hizo de noche, cerrada, y que me había perdido la cena, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, abriéndola despacio, como si temiera entrar.

-¿Susan? –la voz ronca, aunque todavía infantil, de Edmund, llegó a mis oídos. Por un momento, llegué a albergar la esperanza de que fuese Peter, y no nuestro hermano pequeño, quien me consolara-. ¿Estás bien?

 _"_ _Sí"_ , quería decir. Pero en lugar de esa simple palabra, salió un susurro lastimero. Volví a tumbarme sobre las mantas, deseando desaparecer.

Oí cerrarse la puerta, y los pies arrastrándose sobre el suelo, de Edmund. Se sentó a mi lado, hundiendo el colchón bajo su peso. Su mano, cálida y pequeña, ahuecaba mi mejilla, roja, húmeda y caliente, con un cariño que jamás creí ver en él.

Suspiró, pero no de cansancio o indecisión. Era un suspiro agradable, como si con ese gesto quisiera decirme que estaba de mi lado. Como si me hubiera peleado con Peter, y me elegía a mí.

Lo miré. Sus ojos castaños relucían con la luz de las linternas. Eran de un castaño común, y sin embargo, tenían un brillo, una majestuosidad especial dentro de la normalidad.

-Necesitas comer algo –susurró pacíficamente. Seguía acariciando mi mejilla, y sonreía tímidamente-. Ordenaré que te traigan algo.

Se quedó conmigo un rato más, sin forzarme a contarle nada. Edmund era listo; Peter demasiado impulsivo, demasiado cristalino para los ojos del rey _"Justo"_. Quizá fueran sus ojos entrenados en los juicios que presidía los que, en apenas un par de días, se hubiera percatado de algo que ni tan siquiera Peter ni yo misma fuimos capaces de ver.

Fue Alethea, la ninfa que estaba a mi cargo, quien me trajo una bandeja con té y unas pequeñas tostadas. Se quedó conmigo gran parte de la noche, distrayendo mi mente de cualquier cosa relacionada con Peter, o lo que había pasado esa larga tarde.

No dormí bien esa noche. Mis sueños se llenaron de sangre y muerte, guerras y pérdidas.

 _Oía pasos metálicos, golpes de espadas y armaduras chocando. Mis manos empapadas en sangre, roja, ardiente y pegajosa, y un cuerpo caliente descansando en mi regazo. Miré abajo, con el corazón latiéndome rápido, casi desenfrenado, al ver la túnica roja y dorada, con el león rugiendo, cubierto de sangre. "No, por favor, Aslan, que no sea él", me decía una y otra vez. Me sentía mareada, sin fuerzas para moverme, para retirarle el casco y reconocerle. La guerra que se libraba a mis espaldas no me importaba, sólo me importaba él._

 _Él y su cuerpo cada vez más rígido, más frío, cubierto de sangre. Empecé a gritar, a chillar su nombre, pero él no reaccionaba. ¡Peter, Peter, Peter! De manera incansable, hasta que me quedaba sin voz._

-¡Peter, Peter! –chillé, despertándome de pronto. Me faltaba el aire, me dolía el pecho, justo encima del corazón. Éste latía rápido, casi arrítmico, enviando oleadas de sangre a todo mi cuerpo, tratando de calmarme.

Temblaba, tanto que temía que si me levantaba, me caería al suelo. Oía pasos, espadas y metal, caballos, y temí que mi sueño se volviera real. Que Peter moría en mis brazos, desangrándose.

No podía permitir eso.

Busqué un batín y me lo puse, y bajé las escaleras rumbo al Gran Salón. Allí era dónde Peter solía reunirse con los Generales antes de una batalla, y Cair Paravel, esa mañana, olía a metal, a furia, a guerra.

Bajaba los escalones con rapidez, tanta, que temí caerme. Vi una figura rubia, vestida de rojo y plata, una plata que resplandecía a cada paso.

-¡Peter! –grité, y él se volvió. Parecía una especie de guardián, un ángel redentor, con su túnica escarlata y el león alzado dorado. Con su armadura brillante y su cota de malla. Con su pelo rubio y despeinado, que le daba un aspecto infantil a pesar de ser ya un hombre. Con sus ojos azules, tranquilos y transparentes. Con su gesto serio, a la vez que preocupado y tranquilo.

-No deberías haberme visto –dijo serio, pero con el tono protector y sosegado tan propio de él.

Llevaba la protección de las manos, y sus guantes, de cuero rojo como la sangre, aunque gruesos, dejaban traspasar la calidez de sus manos, de su piel. Tenía la cabeza ladeada, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Sin pensarlo, me abracé a él, y pegué la oreja en su pecho. Su corazón latía rápido, más de lo normal. _Pum-pum, pum-pum_ , fuerte y rítmico. Sentí sus labios en mi cabeza, en un toque tan sumamente delicado que casi no lo sentí, creyendo que no fue más que una ilusión. Sin embargo, sus manos abandonaron mi espalda, mi cintura, para subir hasta mi rostro, tímido y servicial como siempre.

-¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué son todos esos soldados, esas armaduras, ese traqueteo de armas? –pregunté, alterada, casi temblorosa. Pero no quería que Peter reconociera el miedo en mi voz, no quería preocuparle por los pensamientos de su hermana pequeña.

-Ha habido escaramuzas en los bosques del Norte –respondió simplemente, sin apenas emoción en su voz. Como si no fuera con él, como si él fuera un simple campesino ajeno al peligro que suponía una guerra, y no el Sumo Monarca-. Tengo que ir.

-No vayas, por favor –lo agarré de la túnica, tirando de ella.

-Susan –y su voz sonaba calmada, en consonancia con su suave toque contra mi mejilla-, tengo que ir. Soy el Sumo Monarca, es mi deber. Debo estar al frente de la contienda, no esconderme tras mis soldados.

-Pero yo no quiero que vayas –me puse de puntillas, aún agarrada a su túnica, y acerqué mi rostro a suyo, casi rozando sus labios-. Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Peter sonrió y acarició mi mejilla. Se agachó y me besó la frente, en un gesto tan dolorosamente fraternal que me dolió. Sus labios me quemaban. Quería sus labios en otra parte de mí, en cualquier parte excepto la frente.

-Me tendrás contigo, cuando acabe con esta sublevación –respondió con voz segura, moviendo la cabeza, seguro de sí mismo.

-Yo te quiero ahora –parecía una niña malcriada y celosa, pero me daba igual. No quería que se pusiera en peligro por algo que no reclamaba su atención-. Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Sentí cómo Peter suspiró. Parecía cansado, a pesar de que su rostro, joven y fuerte, transmitía una seguridad que casi lo desbordaba. Dejó mi espalda, poniendo ambas manos a ambos lados de mi rostro. Ladeó su cabeza, entreabriendo los labios, gruesos y rojos, tan apetecibles, y me besó.

Me besó de manera tierna, temerosa. Un débil y sutil toque de labios, tan suave como el toque de una pluma sobre una pompa de jabón.

Mis manos cayeron libres por su torso, despacio, abandonándome al débil placer que un beso podía darme. No se movió, no hizo nada excepto dejar sus labios sobre los míos. Lentamente se separó, aún con sus manos en mi rostro, que ahora estaba sonrojado. Me dedicó una sonrisa tierna, única en él.

-Me tendrás, Susan –volvió a besarme la frente, y luego me abrazó-. Pero ahora necesito que me dejes ir. Espérame, y seré tuyo.

Me habló al oído, en un susurro neutro, sin tratar de provocarme; todo lo contario, buscaba tranquilizar el latido de mi corazón asustado y tembloroso. Se dio la vuelta, dejándome a la mitad de la escalera que llevaba a nuestras habitaciones, marchando hacia una batalla de la que, ahora mismo, estaba segura de que volvería.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: PETER

Me había pegado, y no hice nada para evitarlo. La mejilla me dolía, me quemaba casi, como si cientos de agujas me atravesaran la piel. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que me lo merecía. No podía estar así con ella, quererle de esa manera. ¡Era mi hermana, por Aslan! Era una cosa inconcebible.

Me refugié en mi habitación, con un trozo de hielo envuelto en un trapo, para aliviarme la inflamación. En ese momento, Evander entró en mi habitación sin previo aviso.

-¡Majestad! –gritó, casi sin aliento. Me volví, y el joven fauno estaba luchando en busca de aire, jadeando y llevándose una mano al pecho-. Mis disculpas…. sire, pero… es importante.

Me acerqué a él, pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros y sentándolo en uno de los sillones que tenía en la habitación. Aún jadeaba, cuando abrió la boca para hablar. Le ofrecí un vaso de agua, tranquilizándole hasta que pudiera hablar.

-Sire, han llegado llamadas de auxilio del bosque norte. Al parecer un grupo de seguidores de la Bruja Blanca los sigue aterrorizando. Están muy cerca de Cair Paravel.

Hacía cinco años que Aslan nos había coronado, y en todo ese tiempo, aún había fieles seguidos de la Bruja. Pero nunca, nunca tan cerca de Cair Paravel.

-Saldremos al amanecer. Evander, hazme un favor, convoca a los generales y capitanes, es algo urgente –dije tras pensar en una estrategia-. Pero necesito que nadie, excepto ellos, lo sepan. Ni tan siquiera Edmund, ¿entendido?

Evander parecía confundido, pero asintió. El resto del anochecer, traté de pasarlo lo más tranquilo posible.

Fue una noche rara. Edmund no dejaba de mirarme, con esa suspicacia propia de él. Sin embargo, esta vez no había esa admiración que brotaba de sus ojos, sino más bien desprecio. Como cuando éramos niños, y disfrutaba de mis errores. Y al parecer, esta tarde había cometido uno de los mayores errores de mi vida.

Desperté varias veces a lo largo de la madrugada. Me sentía nervioso, no podía quitarme de la cabeza la idea de ponerme en peligro, o la de poner en peligro a Susan y Lucy. Pero más allá de ese peligro, lo que me impedía dormir era el recuerdo del desprecio de Susan. Cerraba los ojos, y veía sus lágrimas, su rostro enrojecido y ella desapareciendo por el castillo.

Gran parte de la noche la pasé en su habitación, a escondidas, cerca de ella. Era tan hermosa, tan pequeña, tan pura cuando dormía… y yo no quería perderla. Y quizá mañana fuese mi último día en este mundo, y tenía que verla, tenía que recordar cada minúsculo detalle de ella. No podía dejar de mirarla. No quería perder detalle de su sueño.

A la salida del alba, me levanté y me fui a mi habitación. Al llegar, vi una melena oscura por el pasillo, y por un momento temí que fuese Susan. Sin embargo, era Alethea. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos segundos; los suyos, oscuros y fogosos, a la vez que infantiles y delicados. Me llevé un dedo a los labios, como si ese momento fuese un secreto. Nuestro secreto.

Empecé a vestirme, a ponerme la armadura. De fondo podía oírse el ir y venir de los soldados, armándose, preparándose para la batalla.

Salí al amanecer, con el casco en mis manos. Bajaba las escaleras, cuando me llamó; un grito desesperado y lleno de dolor. Casi de inmediato me volví, y me abrazó, como si yo fuera lo más precioso de este mundo.

Me dolía el corazón, verla tan pequeña, tan frágil, y a la vez tan fuerte. No podía odiarla, no podía odiarme. Pero, ¿me dejará quererla? Yo no quería nada más, sólo la quería a ella. Con su risa, sus enfados, sus explicaciones, sus bromas, sus golpes, sus llantos… Ella, únicamente.

Me llevé un beso. Un simple roce, un simple toque de sus labios en los míos. Con eso, me era suficiente.

* * *

La primera flecha dio de lleno en el pecho de uno de mis guardias, dejándolo muerto. De su pecho brotaba sangre, roja y espesa, manchando su armadura. El resto fue como una sombra. Espadas chocando, escudos frenando armas, flechas volando entre ejércitos enemigos y sangre, mucha sangre. Líquido rojo y viscoso que brotaba de los cuerpos de los caídos, cuerpos abandonados a su suerte en el campo de batalla. Gritos de dolor y angustia, órdenes que no se oían, gritos de odio entre ambos bandos.

Oreius no se separaba de mí. Cubría mis espaldas, me protegía desde la Batalla de Beruna, donde casi dio su vida por la mía, por la de un rey legítimo todavía no coronado. ¿Qué le impedía no defenderme ahora?

Había atravesado varios cuerpos rebeldes, manchando la brillante hoja de Rhindon de espantosa sangre, cuando me dispararon. Una flecha me acertó en el brazo, el izquierdo, dejándomelo inútil, débil. De la herida comenzó a brotar sangre, oscureciendo la cota de malla. Al instante, el golpe de mi contrincante en pleno escudo, dejándome caer. Grité de dolor, doblé las rodillas y solté la espada. No tenía fuerzas, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, a merced de mi enemigo. Alcé la mirada y vi sus brazos alzados, con la espada en alto, listo para matarme.

Sin embargo, la hoja nunca llegó. En su lugar noté un goteo de sangre, después de una explosión. A mi lado estaba el rebelde, decapitado, enrojeciendo el bosque que yacía bajo su cuerpo.

-Gracias -murmuré, jadeando y luchando por volver a levantarme. Oreius asintió en silencio, obedeciendo órdenes sin rechistar.

El brazo me dolía, muchísimo. Me arranqué la flecha del brazo, pero parte de ella se quedó dentro. Parecía que tendría que luchar sin escudo, únicamente con la destreza de mi brazo derecho. Iba a ser una batalla ardua y larga, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder.

-¡Replegaos! ¡Defended a los heridos! -grité, justo a tiempo para esquivar una estocada de un minotauro. Tenía mucha más fuerza que yo, pero sus movimientos eran torpes, aireados y lentos. Eso me daba tiempo a golpearle en el pecho con el escudo, pero apenas tenía fuerzas-. ¡En círculo!

Me daba igual que oyeran mis órdenes y las destrozaran antes de que fueran llevadas a cabo, lo único que me importaba era la vida de los que tenía a mi alrededor, luchando por seguir con vida… y mi propia vida. Le había prometido a Susan que volvería y sería suyo, y unos minutos atrás, cuando estuve al borde de la muerte a manos de una arpía que fue demasiado lenta, demasiado compasiva, demasiado heroica para su causa, todo en lo que podía pensar era en ella. En ella y sus labios, sus manos cálidas y suaves por mi cuerpo. Mi deseo más primario y carnal de tenerla bajo mi peso, jadeando mi nombre en una retahíla de placer que no tenía fin.

Tenía que volver.

Y ni tan siquiera aquel enorme minotauro me iba a alejar de mi promesa y mis deseos más oscuros. Saqué fuerzas de flaqueza, la voluntad se me escapaba gota a gota por la herida del brazo izquierdo, pero yo insistía. Mi mundo se volvía borroso y etéreo, mi contrincante era una mancha negra, grande y lenta, que gritaba mi nombre con un odio inmenso. Pero incluso dentro de mi flaqueza, vi sus fallos. Y le apuñalé. Rhindon se tiñó de rojo intenso; una, dos, tres veces. Le apuñalé hasta que dejó de respirar, y con un empujón le dejé caer al suelo y liberé a Rhindon de las entrañas de aquel monstruo.

Estaba cansado, muy cansado. La cota de malla estaba casi tan roja como la mismísima túnica, y yo apenas podía mantenerme en pie. Clavé la punta de la espada en el suelo, agarrándome con fuerza a la empuñadura. A mi alrededor, el círculo se fue haciendo más y más grande, hasta desaparecer. Los enemigos habían huido, y nosotros, habíamos ganado esta batalla. Por ahora.

Me dejé caer al suelo, exhausto. Me costaba respirar, los párpados parecían estar hechos de un pesado material y la cabeza me dolía, tanto o más que el brazo. Una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro, sabía a sangre y a sudor, a victoria y dolor, a triunfo y pérdida.

Cerré los ojos y deseé que Susan estuviera allí, a mi lado, viéndome morir. Sería un héroe, su héroe. Pero ella no estaba allí, así que tenía que aguantar. Tenía que verla una vez más, decirle cuánto la quería, pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento infantil y egoísta, y probar sus labios una vez más. ¿Acaso deseaba demasiado? Tal vez. Siempre había tenido todo cuanto había deseado: una orden, y ya era mío. Pero ella… Susan me estaba prohibida, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras de amor… nada de eso debía ser mío, a pesar de que era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

* * *

Cuando desperté, estaba en mis aposentos de Cair Paravel. A mi alrededor no había rastro de sangre y muerte, simplemente silencio. Las suaves sábanas cubrían mi casi completa desnudez, aislándome del fresco aire de la noche. Me percaté de que varias vendas cubrían mi cuerpo: el brazo, el abdomen, incluso una pequeña tira alrededor de mi cabeza.

La cabeza me dolía, todo me daba vueltas. Como si hubiera estado montado en un tiovivo durante horas. Aun así, hice el amago de incorporarme, dejando escapar varios gemidos que llamaron la atención de la ninfa que tenía a mi cuidado.

-Majestad, no deberíais moveros tanto -. Asia, una preciosa ninfa de los bosques que rodeaban Cair Paravel, la que siempre había tenido a mi lado desde que fui coronado Sumo Monarca cinco años atrás.

-Estoy bien, Asia -repliqué, apoyándose en su brazo para sentarme en la cama. Llevé mi mano derecha al abdomen, la venda tenía un color parduzco, como si estuviera manchada de sangre-. ¿Tengo una herida en el abdomen?

La ninfa asintió. Ni tan siquiera me había dado cuenta de ello; debió ser el minotauro, mas yo estaba tan ensimismado en acabar con su vida y proteger Cair Paravel, que no me había dado cuenta. Probablemente, el color de la túnica tampoco ayudó demasiado.

-Asia -llamé su atención tras un largo rato en silencio. Acudió a mi llamada sin réplica alguna, asintiendo a mi orden clara y escueta. Con una leve reverencia, salió de mi habitación y me dejó solo.

Había un espejo en una esquina de la habitación, de cuerpo entero. No solía mirarme mucho en él, no lo necesitaba. Pero en aquel instante de soledad, no pude evitarlo. Quería verme, ver mis heridas y el daño que me habían hecho.

Me costaba caminar, más de lo que había pensado. Las piernas temblaban bajo mi peso y un par de gemidos salieron de mi boca cuando me incorporé. Al menos, las heridas no parecían haberse abierto. Tenía varios moratones en el pecho y en la espalda, arañones en las piernas y en la cara, además de las vendas que cubrían las heridas más profundas. Mi cabello era un desastre, hebras rubias dispersas en todas direcciones, indomables. Y una fina barba poblando mis mejillas, algo más oscura en el mentón y alrededor de los labios.

-¡Peter! -la voz de Susan, esa melodía que tanto había deseado escuchar desde que desperté-. Estás vivo…

Había atravesado toda la habitación en apenas unos segundos, y me abrazó. Sus cálidas manos viajaban por mi espalda con exquisita delicadeza, tratando de no tocar las vendas ni la piel más cercana a ellas. Su rostro estaba escondido en el hueco de mi cuello, y su respiración me hacía cosquillas en la clavícula.

-Te prometí que me tendrías contigo -le recordé, llevando una mano hasta su barbilla y alzándola con cuidado, como si temiera romperla si los movimientos eran demasiado bruscos. Mis ojos fueron directos a sus labios, y no me importaba olvidarme por completo de la sutileza-. Y un rey nunca rompe sus promesas.

Sin hacer caso a la réplica que estaba deseando salir de sus labios, la besé. Oh, cómo había echado de menos esos labios, fruto prohibido de mis pasiones más oscuras y mis deseos más íntimos y carnales. Paseaba mi lengua por sus labios, instando a que abriese la boca y me dejase entrar en ella, buscando su lengua y que bailase con la mía en una danza que llevaba toda la vida esperando.

Susan no se resistió, a la insistencia de mis besos, su lengua recibió gustosa la mía, jadeando cada vez que nuestros labios se separaban y al instante volvía a atacarlos, disfrutando con su agonía cada vez más.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: SUSAN

Los labios de Peter eran una delicia que nunca debí haber probado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Me había hecho rápidamente adicta a ellos, nunca tenía suficiente; y si además él me besaba con tal ansia y desesperación, mi adicción no hacía más que crecer y crecer.

Deslicé mis manos por sus brazos desnudos, deleitándome con su piel de mármol, cincelada a base de entrenamientos y batallas. Los músculos se le marcaban al mínimo movimiento, y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más de desear estar entre ellos para siempre. Peter seguía besándome, su lengua jugando con la mía en un baile de poder en el que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Oh, cómo los había echado de menos. A sus labios, a sus manos, a su calor y a esa ansia que tanto me había asustado unos días atrás.

Pero sabía que no podía ser demasiado cruel con él, las vendas que cubrían su brazo, su cabeza y su abdomen me gritaban que parase, que no debía estar haciendo esto. Unas simples vendas que eran más llamativas que mi propia conciencia, que hacía tiempo que se había rendido al deseo y ahora me chillaba que me dejase hacer, que me rindiese al deseo y que no pospusiera más lo inevitable.

-Esta bata de satén… -murmuró, dando un paso atrás alejándose de mis labios. Jadeaba en busca de aire, cosa que nos faltaba a ambos de una manera casi mortal.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? -llevé mis manos hasta la cinturilla, donde se ataba con un fino cordel del mismo tono de rojo-. Si quieres, me la puedo quitar.

Peter tragó saliva, despacio. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Apenas podía distinguirse el azul de su iris, todo era un agujero negro que rebosaba deseo. Le costaba respirar, podía verlo. Y yo disfrutaba con su agonía.

-¿Qué llevas debajo?

-El camisón -poco a poco fui deshaciendo el nudo, dejando caer la bata sobre mis hombros. Despacio, con movimientos sutiles que desencadenaban un encantador nerviosismo en mi hermano mayor-. ¿Quieres que me lo quite?

Respondió a duras penas, asintiendo repetidas veces mientras su respiración se volvía acelerada y superficial. La bata cayó a mis pies sin apenas hacer ruido, volviéndose un gurruño rojo en el frío suelo. Me acerqué a Peter, despacio, contoneándome y haciéndole sufrir. Me encantaba verle así, tan cohibido por una chica… por mí.

Cuando estuve de nuevo a escasos centímetros de él, alcé la mano derecha hasta llegar a ese punto entre las clavículas, unos centímetros por debajo de la nuez. Bajé el dedo desde esa pequeña hendidura hasta su ombligo, justo por encima de la venda. Su piel se erizó bajo la mía, se volvió caliente y casi podía decir que gritaba por sentir mi propia piel. El deseo rezumaba por cada centímetro de Peter, por mucho que intentase ocultarlo. Podía ver a través de él.

-Puedes tocarme, Peter -cogí su mano y la dejé en mi cadera, sobre el camisón-. Yo no muerdo… a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Fue entonces cuando dejó de lado la vergüenza y sus manos recorrían mis costados con una delicadeza exquisita. Podía sentir su calor a través de la fina tela, algo que, siendo sincera, no era muy difícil. Peter ardía, como si bajo su piel hubiera fuego, como si su sangre fuese lava.

En cierto momento llegó hasta mis piernas, y un leve suspiro salió de mis labios, algo que hizo que su mano se quedase quieta, paralizada ante lo que estaba haciendo. Me hacía gracia que alguien como él, tan magnífico y hermoso como él, se sintiera cohibido con un simple suspiro de placer. Peter podría tener a cualquiera en su cama, toda aquella a quien desease.

Y me había escogido a mí.

Debería sentirme afortunada. Pero mi cabeza me gritaba que saliese de allí, ahora que aún no habíamos traspasado la línea. Cuando sólo nos habíamos besado y tocado de una manera no demasiado… fraternal. Y tal vez, si esto hubiera ocurrido unos días atrás, la razón hubiera ganado. Pero ahora, cuando estaba consumida por el deseo y un inesperado calor se iba instalando lentamente entre mis piernas, lo único que quería hacer era gritar el nombre de mi propio hermano hasta que me quedase sin voz.

-¿Qué pasa, Peter? -susurré, con voz ronca, cerca de su oído-. ¿Te doy miedo?

-No. Lo que me da miedo es no poder parar.

-Yo no quiero que pares. Quiero que me folles como si fuera la última cosa que hicieras en este mundo.

Peter dio un paso atrás, y yo me sentí fría. El calor que me emanaba su perfecto cuerpo ya no me rodeaba, su mano había dejado de tocarme. Simplemente me miraba, anodino y sin expresión alguna, ajeno. Como si no fuese nada.

Pero entonces miré sus ojos, y la oscuridad seguía allí, en su rostro.

-Quítate la ropa -ordenó, y su voz no tenía nada que ver con la de un muchacho malherido. Más bien… el rey que comandaba sus ejército en la batalla-. Toda.

Yo le obedecí. Me quité el camisón con la misma languidez con la que me quité la bata, moviéndome como si estuviera bailando, al son de una música que sólo yo era capaz de escuchar. Cayó al suelo junto a la bata, entonces volví a acercarme a él. No pude evitar fijarme en el bulto de su entrepierna, y acerqué mi mano a aquel punto que tanto parecía hacer sufrir a mi querido hermano.

Peter jadeó, hondo y despacio. Se agarró con fuerza al mueble que tenía a su espalda, y me fijé, por primera vez, en nuestro reflejo en el espejo. Peter tan derrotado por una simple caricia como esa. Aquella imagen me hizo perder la cordura durante una fracción de segundo, algo tan prohibido… que no hacía otra cosa que aumentar mi deseo de tenerle entre las piernas.

-Quítate el pantalón -le ordené, ahora que lo tenía a mi completa merced-. Sin rodeos.

Di un paso atrás, disfrutando con su agonía tal como él había hecho conmigo. Mientras él se deshacía de sus pantalones, yo hice lo propio con mi ropa interior. En ese instante, estábamos completamente desnudos el uno frente al otro.

Debería sentir vergüenza, la última vez que estuvimos así… Edmund y Lucy eran unos bebés. No sé, tal vez Lucy ni tan siquiera hubiera nacido. Mis recuerdos de aquel niño tímido y pálido, con su barriga regordeta y flequillo rebelde, nada tenía que ver con lo que tenía delante de mis ojos. Su piel bronceada por el sol, cubierta de marcas de guerra; sus músculos fuertes y definidos, la fina capa de vello que cubría sus piernas y su pecho. Su melena de oro despeinada, volviéndolo la cosa más apetecible que jamás hubiera querido probar.

-A la cama -murmuré, y él obedeció sin más dilación.

Se sentó en el borde, y abrió los brazos para recibirme. Estaba ardiendo, y yo disfrutaba con ese exceso de calor. Peter se dejó caer hacia atrás, arrastrándome con él, llegando hasta el centro de la cama. Me solté y me tumbé a su lado, admirándole como el ser magnífico que era.

-No te preocupes por las vendas. Apenas son unos simples rasguños. Sólo hemos de preocuparnos por la herida del brazo, y tampoco es algo que me importe demasiado.

Empecé a besarle como si fuese mi único amarre a la tierra, salvándome del abismo. Adoraba sus labios, tan cálidos y carnosos; tan hábiles y apetecibles. Sus manos corrían por mis brazos sin permiso, llegando a mis caderas y pegándome más a él.

Tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas, su mirada era oscura y llena de deseo. Me encantaba provocar esa reacción en él. Llevé mi mano hasta su entrepierna y él gimió, incluso llegó a temblar. Sonreí de puro placer, lo tenía completamente a mi merced.

Me distraje durante unos segundos, los suficientes para que Peter me atrapara entre sus brazos y me colocase encima de él. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, ardían. Al igual que todo su cuerpo… y el mío.

Sabía lo que quería, porque yo ardía en el mismo deseo que él. Empecé a restregarme contra él, despacio, disfrutando de los gemidos que salían de su boca. Pero yo no me quedaba atrás; a veces sentía que me faltaba el aire. Y la pesada bola de calor que se había instalado en la parte baja de mi estómago estaba amenazando con quemarme. Hacerme arder.

-Susan… -masculló, agarrándose a mis caderas con fuerza. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Me agaché y le besé, el sabor de la sal en sus labios me estaba volviendo loca. Me dejé hacer, dejando que se colocase encima de mí, entre mis piernas. Sus brazos estaban a ambos lados de mi cabeza, su cadera rozándose con la mía. Gemí y cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por la sensación que me provocaba.

-Susan, mírame -su voz ronca, casi cruel. Su piel recubierta de sudor. Su largo cabello pegado a su cuello, volviéndole alguien casi salvaje, una imagen muy alejada de la de niño bueno que aún le acompañaba.

Llevé una mano hasta su mejilla, enredando los dedos en su cabello de oro; mientras la otra la dejaba en su cadera, en la parte baja de su espalda. Poco a poco se iba introduciendo en mí, soltando un hondo gemido cuando nuestras caderas se unieron. Volvió a besarme, lento, muy lento. Sus labios rozando los míos, su lengua pidiendo permiso para introducirse en mi boca. Y yo no era capaz de decirle que no.

Empezó a mover las caderas despacio, un vaivén lento y continuo, como si temiera romperme. Su boca no se atrevía a abandonar la mía, sus brazos me protegían del resto del mundo.

Siguió empujando dentro de mí cada vez con más fuerza, me agarraba a él casi con desesperación. El calor en mi bajo vientre volvía a estar ahí, y esta vez quemaba, quemaba mucho. Mis músculos se tensaban, empezaba a acusar la falta de aire; pero Peter no parecía estar dispuesto a parar. Cada vez más rápido, más fuerte.

Me cogió entre sus brazos y me subió a sus rodillas. Volvió a besarme. Estábamos empapados en sudor, y no podía importarme menos. Me abrazaba con fuerza, movía las caderas sobre su regazo mientras él dejaba escapar hondos gemidos de puro placer.

Durante unos segundos, se detuvo. Y sólo era yo quién movía sus caderas, despacio, mirándole fijamente. Una ola de placer se instaló en mi vientre, entre mis piernas, y clavé las uñas en su cincelada espalda.

Le miré y él sonreía, me besó y volvió a moverse, lento y rápido, abrazándome con fuerza contra él. Los jadeos que salían de su boca eran cada vez más cortos, y el calor en la parte baja del abdomen volvía a estar ahí. Peter dejó escapar un largo y hondo gemido de placer, y yo le seguí.

La habitación parecía estar en llamas, el mismísimo infierno entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

-¿Te vienes al infierno conmigo, Peter? -pregunté mientras buscaba sus labios en mitad de aquel desorden.

-Al infierno y a dónde quieras.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7: PETER

Desperté y sentí algo cálido y suave bajo mi cuerpo, y mi primera reacción fue saltar de la cama y huir de allí. No era la primera vez que después de una noche de pasión, caía rendido por el esfuerzo; pero incapaz de recordar el nombre de mi amante, huía por los pasillos del castillo hasta una habitación lejana, obligándola a despertar sola, desorientada, obligándola a que se olvidase de mí.

Pero en aquella ocasión era diferente. Cuando los recuerdos fueron acudiendo a mi mente poco a poco, lo que más deseé fue que el sol no se alzase en el cielo, poder quedarme entre sus brazos toda la vida, desnudos los dos, entre aquellas sábanas que habían sido las únicas testigos de aquel sentimiento mutuo.

Nunca pensé que ver dormir a una persona podía ser algo tan sumamente delicioso y atrayente. Una cálida sensación se instaló en mi pecho, como si alguien le hubiera prendido fuego, pero a mí no me importaba quemarme. Susan estaba preciosa, con aquel gesto tan tranquilo y sosegado, olvidándose por completo del mundo. Mis brazos la protegían, y eso parecía ser suficiente. Su cabello negro se extendía por la almohada de manera salvaje, apropiándose de ella; y su mano izquierda se asía a la sábana con fuerza, como si no quisiera separarse de la cama nunca más. Y su espalda… sentía la necesidad de pasar mis manos por ella, recorrerla sin final, despertándola poco a poco.

Así que fue eso lo que hice. Empecé a besar su nuca, sus hombros, su espina dorsal. Y a cada beso Susan soltaba un pequeño gemido, un pequeño susurro molesto que no hacía otra cosa que obligarme a sonreír al ser partícipe de su respuesta.

-Peter… -murmuró, aún presa del sueño.

-¿Qué? –me pegué aún más a su espalda, recorriendo sus costados con ambas manos-. ¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenos días?

Noté cómo Susan se reía bajo mi peso. Me acerqué a ella, buscando esos labios que se habían convertido en mi perdición, mi sabor favorito; una delicia que no quería abandonar.

Poco a poco fui acercando mi mano derecha a su cadera, mientras mis labios volvían a su cuello y a su espalda, dibujando un camino de besos por su piel. Podía sentir cómo su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y con más fuerza, cómo su respiración se volvió rápida, superficial y algo errática. La tenía atrapada entre mis brazos, cuando me quedé completamente hierático.

-¿Sólo vas a conformarte con un beso? Tenía entendido que al Sumo Monarca le gustaba retozar en la cama…

 _Oh, Aslan_. Sí, me encantaba despertar en camas ajenas, pero nunca a la salida del sol; siempre bajo la clandestinidad de la noche, al abrigo de las estrellas y la luna. Disfrutaba con los cuerpos femeninos; de sus curvas, de la suavidad y el sabor de su piel, pero jamás ninguna había significado nada, simple diversión de un muchacho que acababa de descubrir el sexo y deseaba experimentar.

Pero Susan… No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado prestándole más atención de la debida, preocupándome en demasía por ella… y todo por ocultar mis propios sentimientos hacia mi hermana. Intenté olvidarla, intenté odiarla y que me odiase… y no lo conseguí. Lo único que conseguí fue obsesionarme aún más con ella, desearla hasta un punto realmente insoportable, insano y casi inhumano. Necesitaba alejarla, intentar sobrevivir sin su cercanía, evitarla. Y lo único que se me ocurrió fue ese estúpido torneo.

¿Y si ahora la perdía para siempre?

Sentí cómo Susan guiaba mi mano hasta su pecho, y poco a poco fui despertando de mis pensamientos. Me sentía bloqueado, pero al sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, rozándose lentamente, no pude evitar despertar.

Jugué con su pecho, mientras mi otra mano viajaba distraídamente hasta su entrepierna, arrancándole un leve gemido cuando alcancé su clítoris. Comencé a estimularlo, notando cómo se hinchaba poco a poco bajo mi toque. Disfrutaba con los gemidos que salían de su garganta, cómo se restregaba contra mi entrepierna en busca de más contacto. Y mi deseo crecía, al igual que mi admiración por ella.

La penetré con un par de dedos, agarrando su cintura con el brazo izquierdo y alzándola. Necesitaba ser testigo de su placer, necesitaba ver cómo la hacía disfrutar, cómo su cuerpo se estremecía y se dejaba llevar. Estaba mojada, muy mojada; mis dedos entraban y salían de ella con gran facilidad. Era realmente deliciosa.

Y cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar por la proximidad del orgasmo, casi podía notar mi propio clímax acercándose, a pesar de que apenas la había rozado.

Susan se dejó caer sobre el colchón, exhausta por el esfuerzo, y yo le seguí. Respiraba con dificultad, agarrándose con fuerza a las sábanas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Abre las piernas –le ordené, una vez se tranquilizó-. Es una orden. Y a los reyes no se les desobedece.

-¿Y si me niego?

-Tendré que castigarte de alguna manera.

Mi hermana trató de darse la vuelta, quedar de cara a mí, pero se lo impedí. La dejé sobre el colchón y agarré sus muñecas con fuerza, a la vez que empezaba a frotarme contra sus nalgas de manera repetida, sintiendo cómo la excitación crecía más y más. Besé su espalda de nuevo, sus brazos, y me quedé pegado a ella durante unos segundos. Poco a poco me introduje en ella, consiguiendo, de nuevo, que de su garganta se escapase un gemido de puro placer.

Volver a sentir su calor rodeándome… era algo de lo que nunca me cansaría. Sentía que aquel era el lugar donde quería estar, donde necesitaba estar; rozando su cuerpo contra el mío y oyendo sus gemidos que le provocaba. Sentir cómo me arrastraba al clímax con ella, cómo su cuerpo y el mío parecía encajar como dos piezas de un puzzle.

Aumenté la velocidad, preso de la pasión animal y el simple goce del sexo más arcaico y desinhibido; sus paredes contrayéndose a mi alrededor, llegando al clímax y exprimiendo hasta la última gota de lo que tenía que dar.

Me desplomé sobre el colchón, completamente agotado, con el cuerpo lleno de sudor y una sensación de plenitud que parecía no tener cabida en mi pecho. A mi lado, rodeándome la cintura con los brazos, estaba la mujer más preciosa que había visto en mi corta vida, la única por la que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiese. La única por la que perdería la cabeza, la razón. Me tenía completamente a su merced. Una orden, y yo la cumpliría.

-Voy a ganar ese torneo –susurré acariciando su mejilla teñida de rojo, apartándole varios mechones rebeldes del rostro-. Voy a ganar ese estúpido torneo y te quedarás aquí conmigo, gobernando Narnia como mi reina.

Susan frunció los labios, y algo en mi pecho se encogió. ¿Y si había sido demasiado prepotente?

-Pero tú hiciste ese torneo para casarme, Peter. Todos los reyes, príncipes y duques que asistan esperarán que me marche con alguno de ellos –respondió triste.

-Nadie me puede negar que compita. Soy el Sumo Monarca, mis órdenes se cumplen –Sí, estaba sonando muy prepotente y presuntuoso, así que la abracé y besé su frente, en un vago intento por tranquilizarla-. Si pierdo, haré que tus deseos sean tenidos en cuenta. Si no quieres irte, ellos no podrán obligarte.

-¿Y si sí lo hacen?

-Yo mismo organicé el torneo sin tu permiso, convirtiéndote en un simple premio para el ganador. No puedo hacerte pasar por eso mismo. Te defenderé, te quedarás en Narnia con tus hermanos.

Susan reposó su cabeza en mi pecho, tras lo cual parecía que se había quedado dormida. Su respiración me hacía cosquillas, y yo no pude evitar pasar mis manos por su espalda, por su brazo. Su piel se erizaba bajo mi toque.

Me sentía afortunado. Durante unos minutos más, Susan era completamente mía. El resto del mundo no existía. Pero tras aquellas puertas el mundo acechaba, y no podía perderla. Ya había sido un completo idiota una vez, un egoísta que la vendía al más fuerte porque no podía tenerla… un completo gilipollas. Pero ahora que la había tenido entre mis brazos, que había comprobado que ella me quería (aunque no fuese ni la décima parte de lo que yo la quería a ella), no podía convertirla en un simple trofeo. Tenía que defenderla.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: SUSAN

 _Vuelve a dormir. Es muy temprano_ , había dicho a la par que besaba mi frente y me permitía abrazarme a él en medio de arrullos que me fueron adormeciendo poco a poco. Peter podía ser muy atento cuando se lo proponía, pero, por desgracia, muy pocas veces dejaba ver esa faceta suya.

Cuando volví a despertar él ya no estaba, pero las sábanas estaban impregnadas de su olor. Me resistía a levantarme, quería quedarme allí para siempre, hasta que esa noche volviera a verle entre aquellas mismas cuatro paredes y la pasión se desbordaba entre los dos de nuevo.

A pesar de mi corta experiencia en el sexo, todos mis amantes se habían convertido en nada al lado de Peter. Mi hermano era atento y servicial, dulce y salvaje al mismo tiempo; y sus labios y sus manos aprendieron muy rápidamente qué era lo que me gustaba, y además… eran rudas y toscas, pero tiernas, llevándome al placer más exquisito con un simple roce.

Por desgracia, alguien llamó a mi puerta. Era Alethea, una de mis ninfas, la que me obligó a olvidarme del esculpido cuerpo de mi hermano y volver a la dura realidad.

-¿Majestad? – Hizo una reverencia tras cerrar la puerta, quedándose a un escaso metro de ésta-, requieren vuestra presencia en el salón del trono. Vuestros hermanos ya están allí. Los invitados empiezan a llegar y desean presentarse.

-Gracias por el aviso, Alethea, pero creo que van a tener que esperar un poco más.

-Como ordenéis, mi señora.

Sabía de antemano que aún quedaba bastante para la presentación, aunque Peter hubiera abandonado la habitación al alba, tenía la costumbre de marcharse a un claro del bosque a practicar con la espada, acompañado únicamente por Oreius, su guerrero de confianza. Así, pedí que me prepararan un baño; y aquí estaba, sumergida en el agua caliente, dejando que ésta empapase mi piel.

Disfruté de mi desnudez como nunca antes, recordando la mirada de adoración de Peter por cada una de mis curvas. Todos los nobles que conocía se deshacían en halagos hacia mí, pero nunca los había considerado como tal. Sin embargo, la sola mirada de Peter me hizo sentirme un ser hermoso y digno de admiración, un cuerpo que puede ser deseado por otros y sin sentirme culpable por tales pensamientos.

Era mi primera vez en muchas cosas, y se sentía bien. Muy bien.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, con un vestido rojo que me llegaba hasta los pies y el cabello suelto a excepción de varios mechones recogidos en trenzas que me apartaban los mechones rebeldes de la cara, entré en la sala del trono, donde Peter ya estaba sentado en el trono que le correspondía, con la corona sobre su cabeza y Rhindon atada a su cintura. Llevaba una túnica sin mangas sobre la camisa, y yo traté de no reír ante la coincidencia. _La coincidencia no existe, sólo la ilusión de la coincidencia_ , dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. Me acerqué a él, lo cierto es que estaba más guapo que de costumbre, y aquel lord le estaba empezando a resultar molesto. Hacía un rato que había empezado a jugar con la empuñadura de Rhindon, y cuando hacía eso estaba al borde del colapso.

-Oh, Lord Cardin, es una sorpresa verle de nuevo por aquí – Lord Cardin era uno de los que había vuelto del exilio a Narnia después de la derrota de la Bruja. Como tal, veneraban a Peter casi como de un dios se tratase, por haber librado a su querido país natal de un destino tan cruel.

-Majestad, qué glorioso honor – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia. Era un muchacho de unos cuantos años más que Peter, aunque aún le quedaban varios años para la treintena. Había acudido en lugar de su padre, demasiado mayor para fiestas como éstas, en las que se vería obligado a participar-. Mi padre sigue esperando una visita vuestra, además de la reina Lucy. Quien parece que se retrasa.

-Es sólo una niña, Lord Cardin –intervino Peter, visiblemente molesto. Él pareció entenderlo, haciendo otra reverencia y girándose para mezclarse con los demás invitados-. No sabes cuánto te agradezco que me hayas sacado de ahí, Susan. Tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar.

No tuve otra opción más que reír. Tiré de Peter hasta el balcón, en busca de aire fresco, sabía que le vendría bien. La suave brisa le removió los largos cabellos, confiriéndole un aspecto mucho más aniñado de lo que acostumbraba.

Necesitaba besarle de nuevo, pero no podía. Los labios me ardían y mi lengua ansiaba la suya de una manera casi atroz, pero el deber ganó al querer y me alejé un paso de él.

Bajo el balcón podía verse cómo construían el que dentro de tres días sería el campo de batalla durante el torneo. Lacayos que iban y venían cargados de maderas y clavos, construyendo en tiempo récord lo que había sido un instante de locura por parte de Peter.

-¿Te ves con fuerzas suficientes como para aguantar todas las presentaciones? Si quieres, los pequeños y yo nos encargamos de la parte aburrida, y tú podrás descansar.

-No, Susan – rehuyó-. No puedo dejar de lado mis obligaciones por un simple noble aburrido y cansino. Soy el Sumo Monarca, y debo presidir la sala.

-Está bien -. Peter sonrió y cogió mi mano derecha, con una suavidad que hizo que mis piernas empezaran a flaquear. Y cuando se la llevó a los labios, mi corazón bombeaba a tal velocidad que temía que fuera a romperse de un momento a otro-. Pero esta noche te quiero para mí, –tiré de él con suavidad, acercando su oreja a mis labios, y con voz tenue y ronca, le susurré: te quiero dentro de mí, entre mis sábanas. Quiero oírte gruñir cuando llegues al clímax y que grites mi nombre en medio de la explosión de deseo. ¿El Sumo Monarca cumplirá con mis deseos?

-Sabes que sí – respondió casi sin voz, temblando, y tan extasiado que el azul de sus orbes casi habían sucumbido al negro de sus pupilas-. Sabes que deseo eso por encima de todo.

Acudieron reyes, príncipes y duques de todo el mundo conocido. Uno tras otro se presentaron a Peter con una reverencia previa, mostrando sumisión; aunque muchos de ellos inconscientemente desviaban su mirada hacia mí, conocedores de que yo era el premio si ganaban el dichoso torneo. Pero yo sabía que Peter no se lo pondría tan fácil.

La fiesta perduró hasta bien entrada la tarde, casi al anochecer aún había invitados en el banquete. La música había dejado de sonar, los siervos habían empezado a retirar los platos y las copas, pero se resistían a marcharse.

Harta del protocolo, me dirigí hacia las escaleras que separaban el salón de mi jardín favorito. Estaba todo lleno de flores, arbustos y árboles salvajes; y muchas noches, las dríades acudían allí a reunirse con los faunos, en una fiesta únicamente para ellos. A veces me invitaban a unirme a ellos, y a Lucy, y era tan difícil negarse a ello… Mas esa noche todo estaba en completo silencio, y los eché de menos.

-Parece que has dejado atrás la tristeza – la voz de Edmund me sacó de mis pensamientos. No sé en qué momento llegó junto a mí, pero cuando me di cuenta de su presencia, ya estaba sentado a mi lado, ofreciéndome una copa con un delicioso líquido rojo-. No has dejado de mirar a Peter en toda la fiesta. Siempre atenta a él, cuando le perdías de vista dejabas caer los hombros y te excusabas. Tienes suerte que nadie sea tan observador como yo, Susan.

-¿Cómo…?

-Eres mi hermana. Estás en casi cada recuerdo que conservo en mi memoria. Sé cómo eres –dio un sorbo a su copa, relamiéndose los labios. Había empezado a aparecer una sonrisa socarrona-. Cuando entré en tu habitación la otra noche, la noche que llorabas, era por Peter, ¿verdad?

Quise mentirle, escudarme en una mentira para no sentir su desprecio por lo que había hecho; pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Edmund sabía reconocer una verdad de una mentira sin despeinarse, además, a pesar de su corta edad había demostrado mucha más madurez que yo, cuando debería ser al revés.

Siempre había tenido esa conexión especial con él, un hilo invisible que nos unía en la desdicha, al igual que ocurría con Peter y Lucy. Edmund y yo éramos más callados, más serios y lúgubres, mientras que nuestros hermanos eran capaces de iluminar una habitación con su mera presencia.

Me llevé la copa a los labios, degustando aquel líquido rojo, frío y dulce, tranquilizándome poco a poco. Tenía que confiar en él, pronto esta carga sería demasiado pesada como para llevarla sola. Los secretos nunca habían sido buenos consejeros.

-Hace unas semanas, Peter me besó y yo le rechacé. Le crucé la cara de un guantazo. No podíamos tener una relación como tal entre nosotros, ¡somos hermanos, por la melena del león! – Comencé a reírme, sintiendo cómo la vergüenza abandonaba mi cuerpo y soltaba mi lengua. Mi cuerpo parecía mucho más liviano, casi como si pudiera flotar, y las suaves corrientes de aire me desplazaran por toda Narnia-. Creo que ese beso fue lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta de que nuestra relación sobrepasaba los límites de lo estrictamente fraternal. Y cuando se marchó a luchar contra los esbirros de la Bruja… sentí que me iba a volver loca. ¿Por qué tenía que marcharse, por qué en medio de la noche?

-Quería evitarte pasar el mal trago de su partida. Pero parece que le salió mal.

Nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Cuando mi copa se quedó vacía, decidí llevarla junto a las demás y marcharme. La fiesta había acabado y ya no quedaba absolutamente nadie en el salón.

-Peter lleva años enamorado de ti –sentenció Edmund, aún embobado con las estrellas-. Pero, al igual que tú, no tenía ni idea de esos sentimientos. Por eso organizó el torneo, no soportaba tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte. Decidió odiarte y obligarte a que le odiaras, organizando este dichoso torneo. Espero que sepa cómo solucionarlo.

-Edmund – le llamé-, ¿Lucy sabe algo de todo esto?

-Lucy ya no es una niña, Susan, a pesar de que te empeñes en verla como tal. Nada escapa a su mirada perspicaz.

Ilusa de mí. Había estado tan cegada por mi propio enfado que me olvidé de ocultárselo al mundo. Y tan orgullosa, negándome de algo que parecía inevitable.

Peter siempre había sido especial para mí. Lo admiraba como mi hermano mayor que era, siempre tan correcto y alegre, tan abnegado y sin una queja saliendo de sus labios. Y en Narnia… era tan valiente, tan leal a sus tropas, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan amoroso con sus siervos… Peter era alguien digno de admirar, y yo lo hacía, pero nunca me había dado cuenta hasta qué punto.

Siempre me sacaba a bailar en las fiestas, y su toque era tan suave y dulce que no quería soltarle en toda la noche. Siempre me protegía de los traidores seguidores de la Bruja, que de alguna manera habían conseguido entrar en Cair Paravel. Siempre me escuchaba, me hacía olvidarme de las pesadillas y su voz me adormecía como si de un arrullo se tratase. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega?

Fui la última en abandonar el salón, marchándome a la habitación de Peter directamente. No había otro lugar donde quisiera estar.

Peter ya estaba allí, vestido únicamente con una fina camisa y unos pantalones ceñidos; caminaba descalzo y los mechones rubios se le agolpaban sobre su cabeza en rizos traviesos. Se hizo a un lado, dejándome pasar y cerrando la puerta a su espalda. De inmediato sus brazos me rodearon, sus labios buscaron mi cuello y su aliento me hizo cosquillas en el pecho.

-Te he echado tanto de menos que duele –murmuró con voz ronca.

Di un paso hacia delante, llevándome las manos a la espalda para desabrocharme el vestido. Rápidamente Peter me ayudó a deshacerme de él, dejándolo caer por mis brazos; y de nuevo allí estaba él, con su calor tenue rodeándome.

-Desnúdame –le ordené. De inmediato, él obedeció, eliminando cada prenda de mi cuerpo y dejándome completamente expuesta a su mirada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tibio color rosado, mientras se quitaba su camisa y el pantalón, dejándonos en completa desnudez.

Me sentía poderosa, otra vez. Peter relegaba todo su poder en mí, se dejaba hacer, con una mirada de sumisión que jamás había visto en él.

Miré en torno a la habitación, la cama era cómoda, pero necesitaba explorar otras opciones. Me percaté de que la chimenea estaba encendida, calentando e iluminando la habitación. Eso me dio una idea.

Recogí varios cojines y los lancé al suelo, a apenas un metro del fuego. Peter parecía estar adormilado, pero pronto captó la idea. Envalentonado, tiró de mí y me tumbó sobre la alfombra, con los cojines a nuestro alrededor y él encima de mi cuerpo. Su cuerpo era perfecto, y a la luz del fuego, se asemejaba más a un dios que a un simple mortal. Sus labios sabían a cerveza y a humo, con un toque dulzón que sólo me hacía pensar en aquella copa que me dio Edmund antes de nuestra fructífera charla. Besó mi cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen y mis muslos; sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, mis curvas, adorándolas como si fueran la mayor maravilla del mundo.

Volvió a mi pecho, besándolo y dándole suaves lamidas y tenues mordiscos, estimulándolo con tal dedicación que me sentía impaciente. Bajé mi mano hasta su entrepierna, pero antes de que ni tan siquiera le rozase, me paró.

-Esta noche estás a mi merced, Susan – nunca le había oído hablar así. Una voz oscura y llena de deseo, haciéndome jadear con sólo un puñado de palabras-. Voy a hacerte gemir de placer hasta que te derritas por dentro y ya no puedas más, me aseguraré de que recuerdes esta noche.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9: PETER

Tenía a Susan a mi merced, completamente sometida a mí. Le había prometido que esa noche jamás la olvidaría, y no había mentido.

Me centré en su pecho, besándolo, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, hasta que estuvo tan estimulado que un leve roce la hacía gemir de placer. Apoyé la cabeza en su abdomen, bajando poco a poco hasta su entrepierna; besé su muslo, notando cómo se movía nerviosa, cómo de su garganta salían gemidos y quejas por algo que deseaba pero que no alcanzaba a tener. Quería ser malo con ella. Quería obligarla a que me rogase por su placer.

Me coloqué entre sus piernas, acariciando su cadera con parsimonia, mientras dejaba besos sueltos por su vulva y dando suaves lametones en su clítoris, haciendo que echase la cabeza atrás y ella se moviese por puro instinto en busca de más roce y más placer, mas yo no estaba dispuesto a dárselo. No tan pronto.

Disfrutaba con su frustración, jugando con su clítoris y su cada vez más mojada entrada, introduciendo mi lengua por sus pliegues y rozándolos; a veces incluso la penetraba con un par de dedos y dejaba que moviera sus caderas en busca de una explosión que nunca llegaba.

Pero, de repente, me alejaba y Susan gruñía, presa de una necesidad cada vez más imperiosa de llegar al orgasmo y soltar ese nudo de placer que se acumulaba en la parte baja de su vientre. Me gustaba cuando estaba a punto de correrse y yo frenaba mis dedos, obligándola a suspirar para tranquilizarla. Tenía el cuerpo teñido de un precioso color rosado, fruto del calor del fuego, bañado en sudor y aderezado por una pasión incontrolable.

-Te dije que esta noche te haría gemir de placer hasta que te derritieras por dentro – volví a besar su clítoris, jugando con ese botón de placer cada vez más hinchado y notable, mientras ella se retorcía contra mi boca y enterraba sus manos en mi pelo, desordenándolo, tirando de él y guiándome hacia donde necesitaba mi lengua y mis caricias-. Y un rey nunca incumple su palabra.

Admiré su centro unos segundos, estaba tan mojado que temí que se corriera al más mínimo roce. La había llevado al límite, todo su cuerpo esperaba con ansia el orgasmo que sólo yo podía darle. Y no la hice esperar.

Me deslicé en su interior con una facilidad pasmosa. Prácticamente me resbalaba, pero poco a poco, sus paredes empezaron a contraerse y de su garganta empezaron a emerger gemidos y palabras incongruentes e incompletas, sus manos buscaban algo a lo que agarrarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y sus piernas me golpeaban en la parte baja de la espalda, obligándome a ir más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo.

Susan gimió mi nombre en un grito incontrolable. Echó la cabeza atrás, contrayendo los músculos y dejándose caer en la alfombra casi como un peso muerto, completamente exhausta y libre de aquel orgasmo tan prohibido que le había estado negando durante tanto tiempo.

No tardé mucho en volver a moverme, oyendo de su garganta un quejido de dolor y placer. La senté en mi regazo, aguantando su peso en mis brazos, guiándola para que moviera sus caderas contra mi entrepierna, buscando la liberación que tanto necesitaba de nuevo, estimulándome poco a poco. En apenas unas cuantas embestidas más me apoyé en ambas manos, vaciándome por dentro. Casi de inmediato Susan volvió a gemir, esta vez sin tanta fuerza, y se dejó caer sobre mi pecho.

Su respiración acelerada me hacía cosquillas en la entrepierna, su calor seguía rodeándome y temía no querer salir de ese paraíso nunca más. Quería quedarme así, entrelazado a ella, sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, y sus labios besándome constantemente, obligándome a olvidarme del resto del mundo.

El torneo daría comienzo en dos días. Kit me estaba enseñando cada rincón de la arena, dónde se sentarían los competidores y sus acompañantes, el palco reservado para mí y mis hermanos, las tiendas dónde nos pondríamos las armaduras, las lanzas, los escudos, las sillas de montar… todo lo relacionado con el torneo estaba listo, y sólo faltaba mi aprobación.

-Está todo perfecto, Kit – anuncié, para alivio del muchacho-. Os reservaré un sitio en las tribunas para que podáis disfrutar del torneo.

-Gracias, sire – Kit hizo una exagerada reverencia, causándome gracia-. Por cierto, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… he oído voces diciendo que ibais a competir en el torneo. ¿Es eso cierto?

En otro momento, tal falta de cortesía hubiera tenido sus consecuencias; pero me sentía demasiado pletórico como para enfadarme. Era un gasto de energía completamente innecesario, por lo que lo obvié. Le sonreí y asentí.

-Sí, pero has de prometerme una cosa, muchacho – él asintió enérgicamente, tensándose ante mi orden-: nadie debe saberlo. Deja que la voz corra, que la gente crea las cosas que le dé la gana. ¿Competiré? Tal vez. O tal vez sea Edmund. Dejémoslo a la suerte.

Despedí a Kit con un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Hacía apenas unos meses que había empezado a trabajar en Cair Paravel, y no había visto muchacho más vivo y alegre que él. Apenas tenía la edad de mi hermano Edmund, y habían hecho buenas migas desde el primer momento. Era el encargado de las caballerizas, era trabajador pero demasiado parlanchín; y aunque muchos se quejaran de su charla continua, le echaban de menos cuando me lo llevaba para darle algunas nociones con la espada o con el arco, en el caso de Susan.

Recordar tan sólo su nombre me hacía cosquillas. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a los besos y caricias de la noche anterior, obligándome a parar en seco para intentar recomponerme. Tanta pasión, tanto deseo y tanta lujuria acumulada me habían dejado completamente exhausto, casi ni recordaba mi nombre después de tantos orgasmos y tanto placer.

Me había hecho adicto a ella, y no me daba vergüenza admitirlo. Tal vez fuera la mezcla de pasión, deseo y amor, cosa que con el resto de amantes jamás había sentido. Me había dejado llevar por el placer de un encuentro momentáneo, disfrutar del calor de un cuerpo ajeno y un rostro hermoso, pero nada más. Con Susan exploraba todas las posibilidades, y cuanto más disfrutaba de ella y más conocía acerca de su cuerpo, de sus gustos y desinhibiciones, más me enamoraba de ella. Había empezado a pensar que nunca tendría fin. Que podía llegar a amarla con todo mi corazón y aun así no sería suficiente.

Decidí ir a las caballerizas, hacía mucho tiempo que no montaba a caballo por mero placer y ahora que todo parecía estar en orden en palacio, era el momento idóneo. Pero esta ropa no era la adecuada, así que me di la vuelta y casi corrí hasta mi habitación, desvistiéndome rápidamente. Elegí una camisa de algodón de manga ancha, dejando el cuello abierto; un jubón de cuero sin mangas y mallas oscuras y gruesas, pues hacía fresco y no quería resfriarme. Cuando estaba ocupado poniéndome las botas, Asia se asomó por la puerta.

-Lord Cardin le busca, sire. Dice que tienen una conversación a medio acabar.

Bufé. ¿Se podía ser más cansino?

-Seguro que está en la sala del trono – la ninfa asintió-. Cierra la puerta, Asia. Bien. Ahora sígueme, este pasillo conduce a uno de los jardines de Cair Paravel, no recuerdo cuál – cerré la puerta del pasadizo, Asia me esperaba obediente en medio de la semi-oscuridad, temerosa de perderse-. Tendremos que averiguarlos cuando lleguemos, al parecer.

Me costó abrir la puerta, una pesada losa de piedra que se mantenía bien oculta respecto al resto. El jardín era pequeño, pero reconfortante, con varios sauces llorones dando sombra y asientos de piedra donde poder descansar.

-Si Lord Cardin te pregunta por mí, dile que no has podido localizarme. Estoy demasiado ocupado estos días y no tengo tiempo casi ni de respirar.

-De acuerdo, sire.

La dejé marchar, mientras yo hacía lo propio hacia las caballerizas. Fue una suerte no encontrarme con nadie, además de que mi caballo favorito estuviese disponible.

Era un ejemplar majestuoso: castaño, de crines oscuras y un porte elegante y exquisito, de aspecto fuerte y leal. Le acaricié el hocico con dulzura, dándole palmaditas en el cuello. Le notaba nervioso, pero no era un nerviosismo del que preocuparse. Me había acompañado a la batalla contra los renegados, me había visto caer y desde entonces, no sabía nada de mí. Y ahora, de repente, estaba aquí, acariciándole como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _Fausto_ , le había llamado. Me parecía un buen nombre para una bestia tan sublime como él. No me había separado de él desde que era un potro, cuidando de él y enseñándole a obedecerme hasta que lo hacía de manera automática.

-Esta tarde es de sólo nosotros dos, mi querido Fausto. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Coloqué la silla y las riendas, saliendo al trote de las caballerizas. Lo cierto es que no tenía idea de adónde ir, quizás el bosque, la cascada o tal vez adentrarme en el pueblo. Quería estar solo, pero siempre añoraba la compañía de alguien más. En el pueblo tenía amigos, aunque me respetaban por ser el Sumo Monarca. Oh, ya sabía qué hacer.

Marché primero hasta el pueblo, donde mandé que me prepararan una cesta con vino dulce y tostadas, pagué con dos soles de oro y me despedí, subiéndome sobre Fausto en dirección a la cascada, mi lugar favorito de Narnia.

Aquella cascada lograba tranquilizarme incluso en los momentos en los que la tensión parecía querer partirme en dos. El silencio, la fuerza del agua y la simple naturaleza me calmaban; me hacían olvidarme de mis deberes como rey, en ese momento, sólo existía yo, Peter Pevensie, un muchacho con demasiados deberes… pero que podían dejase a un lado durante un rato.

A veces iba allí a entrenar con la espada, después de una mala noche o una batalla con demasiadas bajas. En los malos momentos, me recordaba a mí mismo que a veces podía fallar, que aunque toda Narnia dependiera de mí y mis hermanos, no siempre podía hacerse todo bien. Éramos humanos, y los humanos fallaban. Al igual que cualquier criatura parlante de Narnia. Todos teníamos derecho a una nueva oportunidad.

El torneo me ponía nervioso, a pesar de que no me di cuenta de ello hasta verlo todo montado y preparado para el concurso. Tenía un gran peso sobre mis hombros, lograr que Susan se quedara a mi lado, donde quería estar. En ese momento me di cuenta de cuán estúpido, egoísta y malcriado había sido. Gracias a mi deseo de querer que Susan me odiara, casi la había perdido; no había tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos y simplemente la había convertido en un objeto de disfrute para extraños, un trofeo por el que luchar. Y yo lucharía por ella, haría su deseo realidad. Aunque ahora tenía otros motivos para competir. Unos motivos mucho más poderosos que los de antaño, y todos se resumían en una única palabra: amor.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: SUSAN

Había amanecido demasiado pronto para mi gusto, pero aunque quisiera, no era yo quien manipulaba el tiempo. Y la noche había dado paso inexpugnablemente al día, las estrellas que adornaban el oscuro cielo nocturno habían ido desapareciendo lentamente, hasta quedar sepultadas bajo la brillante luz del sol.

Los brazos de Peter rodeaban mi cuerpo aquella misma mañana, sumiéndome en un calor cómodo y conocido, del que no quería separarme…

… pero tenía que hacerlo. Él competía y yo era la encargada de presidir el torneo, así que no tuvimos más remedio que separarnos. Con un único y casto beso, Peter se levantó de la cama, vistiéndose con parsimonia al abrigo de la luz del astro rey.

Desde la cama, Peter parecía un semidiós de esos que tanto pululaban por las historias y mitos griegos. Un físico sobrehumano y una inteligencia magnífica, una mezcla perfecta para las batallas y la gloria perpetua. Y yo me sentía como una de esas ninfas a las que tantas veces salvaban, enamoraban y juraban amor eterno.

Pero, por desgracia, muchos de esos amores estaban condenados al fracaso.

-Prométeme que vas a ganar este estúpido torneo, Peter –siseé casi al borde de las lágrimas. No quería perderlo, no quería ni tan siquiera imaginármelo. La simple idea de que le hicieran un simple rasguño hacía que mis piernas temblaran y mi cuerpo languideciera, obligándome a agarrarme a él para mantenerme de pie-. Que seré tu reina para siempre.

Él se giró lentamente, sosteniéndome con una delicadeza exquisita. Podía sentir su respiración acelerada, pero esta vez era diferente a la de esa misma noche. Parecía… preocupado, indeciso. Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con esos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban, y lo que me encontré me encogió el corazón.

Había visto llorar a mi hermano muy pocas veces, sólo lo hacía cuando creía que no había salida alguna, cuando todo estaba perdido y se veía obligado a rendirse.

¿Qué significaban esas lágrimas? ¿Se había rendido antes incluso de comenzar el torneo? ¿Me había vendido al mejor postor?

Pero de nuevo volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus labios cálidos reclamaban los míos, con una furia y una amargura que hacía tiempo no veía en él.

De pronto, sentí cómo el fresco aire primaveral de la mañana rozaba mi piel; toda mi piel, y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. Las manos de Peter rápidamente cubrieron mis pechos, y su boca bajaba lentamente sobre mi cuello, a la par que una ola de calor se instaló súbitamente entre mis piernas.

Me tenía completamente atrapada, sus brazos me sostenían con una fuerza inaudita, su mano diestra se movía en mi intimidad con una facilidad y una familiaridad que me era imposible describir. Sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mi interior, obligándome a olvidarme del resto del mundo, inhibiendo cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el placer que iba creciendo poco a poco en mi bajo vientre. Y sus labios picoteaban los míos de vez en cuando, recordándome que él estaba allí.

El clímax llegó de inmediato, la explosión de placer que fui incapaz de contener, dejándome caer al suelo y arrastrando a Peter conmigo, sobre mí, mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía entre espasmos y suaves gemidos frenados por los labios de él.

-Vas a llegar tarde a la inauguración, mi rey –susurré a media voz, girándome para encontrarme con sus ojos azules, mucho más alegres y fieros.

-Y tú también, mi reina –respondió divertido, besándome en los labios, el cuello, el centro del pecho y terminando en la cadera, mordiéndola suavemente-. No se puede empezar un torneo sin su presidencia, amor mío. Si tú puedes permitirte ese lujo… yo también.

-Pequeño idiota… -Peter apoyó la cabeza sobre mi abdomen, y cada respiración hacía que su cabello, largo, suave y enmarañado, rozase mi piel y me hiciera cosquillas-. Deberíamos prepararnos. Se nos hace tarde.

-Como desees –respondió, haciendo una exagerada reverencia, tras lo cual se terminó de vestir y abandonó mi habitación.

La plaza estaba a reventar. Cientos de invitados, paisanos narnianos en su mayoría, se amontonaban en las gradas para ver competir a los participantes. En el centro de las gradas, la más adornada y en la cual había varios tronos, era donde me encontraba.

Mi trono estaba adornado con motivos florales, flechas y el león alzado en lo más alto. A mi lado, a mi derecha se encontraba Edmund; y a la derecha, Lucy, cada uno con un trono idéntico, aunque menos vistoso que el que yo ocupaba. El resto no eran más que sillas simples, sin adorno alguno; y la gran mayoría de los invitados se veían obligados a permanecer de pie, bajo el suave sol primaveral de aquella mañana.

El primer combate lo llevaron a cabo el duque Einar de Lasci, un reino guerrero que quedaba más al norte de Ettinsmoor; y al príncipe Guim de Terramar, heredero al trono de esta tierra.

Ambos se presentaron ante mí con un pronunciada reverencia, clavando sus espadas en la tierra mientras me rendían pleitesía. Tras mi señal, ambos se colocaron sendos cascos y se armaron con sus escudos, dando comienzo a una cruda batalla en el que sólo podía quedar uno.

La batalla de Einar y Guim fue la primera de las muchas batallas de aquel día; podía ver cómo cada participante me sonreía de manera romántica, esperando que con sólo ese gesto me rindiera a su patético e inexistente amor. Ninguno de ellos me miraba como lo hacía Peter, como si fuera su centro del universo, lo que más quería en el mundo y un regalo que no se merecía pero que debía cuidar y del que, con el tiempo, se enamoró. No, para ellos no era más que un premio, poco más que una bolsa llena de oro y un título más que ostentar.

Ninguno de ellos me importaba.

La última batalla se dio entre un caballero sin nombre, sin escudo ornamentado y cuyo rostro cubría constantemente con el casco; y el conde de Galma. Pude reconocer a Peter gracias a sus gestos, lentos y señoriales; y durante la batalla, los golpes decisivos y los movimientos esquivos, que rápidamente desgastaron la enérgica fuerza y valor con el que el conde atacaba. Bastaron unos cuantos estoques más para hacerle perder la espada, y acto seguido, su rendición.

-¿Quién sois, desconocido caballero? –inquirí levantándome del asiento, visiblemente emocionada.

Ciertamente, había sido la batalla que más me había impresionado, la que más me había hecho sufrir, la única que me había importado. Y no me importaba que se notase mi cambio de actitud, el nerviosismo de volver a ver el rostro de mi hermano tras descubrirse el casco.

Y allí estaba, con sus cabellos de oro pegados a la frente y a la nuca, despeinado como un muchacho travieso; con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa triunfante y socarrona, con su particular adoración hacia mí.

Clavó su espada en la tierra, en señal de sumisión, antes de hablar:

-Me llamo Peter Pevensie, su majestad. Sumo Monarca de Narnia, Señor de Cair Paravel y Emperador de las Islas Solitarias, miembro de la Noble Orden del León, también conocido como El terror de los lobos.

La plaza comenzó a aplaudir de improviso, orgullosa de que su amado rey resultase vencedor de aquella batalla. Peter se levantó lentamente, sin apartar su azul mirada de la mía.

Cada vez estaba más convencida de que no había nadie como él.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: PETER

No podía apartar mi mirada de los ojos de Susan, tan brillantes y llenos de orgullo; un orgullo que sólo me tenía reservado a mí. Me costó salir de la plaza, esconder mi sonrisa de enamorado sin remedio y comportarme como el caballero que se suponía que era. Pero con esa victoria aplastante contra mi adversario, la sorpresa de Susan al verme allí y vencer, era imposible.

 _Me llamo Peter Pevensie, su majestad. Sumo Monarca de Narnia, Señor de Cair Paravel y Emperador de las Islas Solitarias, miembro de la Noble Orden del León, también conocido como El terror de los lobos;_ había dicho. Las palabras seguían resonando en mi cabeza, las imágenes de mi victoria regodeándose en mi palacio de la memoria. Me sentía más _Magnífico_ que de costumbre.

A mi lado, Kit estaba temblando de pura emoción. Podía oír su verborrea sin fin, mas me era imposible prestarle atención. Era un muchacho enérgico, vivaracho y rápido, y pronto mi armadura estuvo en el suelo y yo únicamente con la camisa y las mallas que llevaba debajo.

-Oh, majestad, ¡habéis estado espléndido! ¿Cómo es posible que, incluso estando herido, seáis capaz de manejar así la espada? ¡El público chillaba de emoción ante el guerrero enmascarado! Y cuando os habéis descubierto ante todos… ante la reina Susan…

Decidí dar un paso adelante con el joven escudero, haciéndole conocedor del verdadero motivo del torneo y mi participación. Estaba previsto que yo ocupase el asiento donde estaba mi hermana, todo el mundo allí presente esperaba que yo estuviese en la tribuna. Casi como si fuera un mero vendedor, y los participantes unos niños ricos con aires de grandeza, pavoneándose ante mí, el Gran Rey, para que escogiera el marido más adecuado para su malaventurada hermana.

Por suerte, cambié de opinión a tiempo.

Después de asearme un poco, de quitarme el sudor de la cara y refrescarme un poco la nuca, llamé la atención de Kit.

-Chico, ven.

Casi al instante, Kit se colocó a mi lado. Me senté en uno de los tantos asientos de piedra que había en los jardines de Cair Paravel, escogiendo uno de los más pequeños y alejados, que pocos suelen visitar. El escudero se quedó de pie, hasta que golpeé la piedra con mi mano y lo vi sentarse a mi vera, incómodo. No todos los días el rey te daba la oportunidad de sentarte en su presencia.

-¿Sabes por qué te he traído aquí, Kit?

-No, sire.

Cogí aire con fuerza, como si me diera el valor que parecía que se me escurría entre los dedos a cada segundo que pasaba. Me aparté el flequillo de la frente, demasiado molesto en ese instante, y le miré.

-No tenía previsto competir en el torneo. Hay una silla vacía en el palco, ¿la has visto? Susan ocupa mi lugar, y los más pequeños están cada uno a un lado suyo.- Comencé explicando lo más sencillo, reuniendo fuerzas para lo que estaba por venir-. Hace unas semanas, empecé a darme cuenta de algo que he mantenido en secreto durante años, algo que ni tan siquiera yo era capaz de aceptar. Dime, Kit, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

El muchacho asintió, no demasiado convencido. A los pocos segundos, volvió a responder con un tímido _sí_.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

-El mundo se ilumina cuando mis ojos dan con ella, incluso los días lluviosos y tristes que todos odian.

-Y harías cualquier cosa por ella.

-Sí, cualquier cosa.

-¿Y ella te corresponde?

Fue entonces cuando la sonrisa de Kit se difuminó, como un terrón de azúcar en un vaso de agua. Y fue sustituida por la mirada seria y preocupación.

-¿Por qué me preguntáis estas cosas, sire?

-Porque yo también me he enamorado, llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de una mujer inaccesible para mí –respondí, llevando mi mano hasta su hombro, dándole un apretón sobre él-. Pero si yo he conseguido a la mujer que deseaba, tan inaccesible e imposible… tú también podrás, mi querido amigo.

-¿A quién os referís? –inquirió, inseguro.

-La conoces, Kit. Me arrodillé ante ella hace poco más de una hora.

En ese momento, los ojos castaños del muchacho se engrandecieron, asustados por mi respuesta. Los pequeños movimientos de su rostro, tratando de entender mis palabras. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, suspirando mientras se levantaba.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que albergáis sentimientos hacia la reina Susan? –asentí, serio-. ¡Es vuestra hermana, sire!

-¿Y qué? Muchas familias reales se casan entre sí para mantener el poder, y no sienten nada más allá de indiferencia o incluso desconocimiento. Yo la amo, Kit; y ella a mí. No voy a dejar que nadie me la arrebate de mi lado, que se vea obligada a dejar Narnia por una rabieta de una noche, por no ser capaz de admitir lo que sentía por ella.

Luego vino un largo silencio, únicamente roto por los cantares de los faunos y las ninfas en los límites del bosque. La primavera llegaba y el despertar de la tierra los volvía más alegres y festivos que nunca, permitiendo que otras razas entrasen en sus dominios.

-Os entiendo, majestad. Cualquiera caería rendido ante la belleza de la reina Susan.

La fiesta de los faunos se oía cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más cerca. Pronto mucho de los narnianos que habitaban Cair Paravel marcharían a la mitad del bosque, a bailar toda la noche con aquellas preciosas criaturas.

Deseaba poder marchar con ellos, enfundado en una máscara para proteger mi anonimato, pero tenía el cuerpo cansado, casi no podía dar un paso sin que los músculos me dolieran. Necesitaba descansar, evadirme del mundo durante la noche y seguir en el torneo con la misma viveza que ese día. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible por ganar el torneo y que Susan se quedase conmigo, que reinase a mi lado, en Narnia, pues era lo que realmente quería.

Me sentía en el mismísimo cielo cuando entré en la enorme bañera llena de agua caliente, la cual me relajó los músculos y eliminó cualquier rastro de tierra, sudor o sangre que hubiera en mi piel. El roce del agua caliente era tan gratificante, olvidándome durante el baño de cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir.

Estiré los brazos sobre el borde, cerrando los ojos y relajándome. Pero mi soledad duró poco, pues sentí cómo alguien me rozaba el cuello por detrás, una suave caricia que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se volviera al instante tenso y nervioso.

- _Sir Peter, Pesadilla de los Lobos_ … y que tiene miedo del simple roce de una mujer – allí estaba Susan, ataviada únicamente con una bata de satén del color de la sangre. Si mis recuerdos no me traicionaban, era el mismo que llevaba la noche que nos dejamos llevar por la locura.

Me quedé sin habla, admirando su belleza. Susan tenía un extraño efecto en mí, me hechizaba de tal manera que hacía que perdiera hasta el último ápice de raciocinio. Me tenía completamente a sus pies, a cada día que pasaba, a cada hora, a cada minuto, me hechizaba más y más; haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

-¿No vas a invitarme a entrar, mi amado hermano?

Al instante quedó completamente desnuda para mí, acercándose al pequeño puñado de escalones que permitía salir de la enorme bañera sin apenas esfuerzo. Allí estaba yo, olvidándome de mi desnudez, con el brazo estirado rozando su mano, atrayéndola hacia mí con un suave tirón que culminó con un roce de labios, un beso que la reclamaba como mía y que la había echado tanto de menos que dolía.

Sentir sus manos alrededor de mi cintura alivió todo rastro de dolor y zozobra. Hundí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, disfrutando de su cercanía y sus gestos de cariño y amor. Aunque tuviera que ser a escondidas entre estas cuatro paredes, sin la más compañía que el silencio, la luz de la luna y las estrellas, para mí era suficiente. Sólo unos días más, y ya no tendríamos que fingir. Ella sería mía, y yo sería suyo. Hasta que nuestros corazones dejaran de latir.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12: SUSAN

Acompañé a Peter hasta sus aposentos. Tenía la idea de quedarme allí toda la noche; me lo habían arrebatado durante el día, así que tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido aunque fuera entre aquellas cuatro paredes, entre aquellas sábanas.

Sequé su magnífico cuerpo despacio, con sumo cuidado; especialmente allí donde estaba herido. Por suerte, sus heridas de guerra estaban curando bien y no parecían ser un impedimento para el torneo.

Allí, en aquel momento, me parecía la criatura más perfecta que había visto en toda mi vida. Su cuerpo pálido y forjado a base de batallas y entrenamientos duros y arduos, le convertían en una especie de estatua de mármol, como una de las muchas que adornaban los pasillos de Cair Paravel. Pero, al contrario que éstas, Peter era cálido y suave, y podía abrazarme siempre que se lo pidiera, siempre que se le antojara.

Una fina barba cubría sus mejillas, y su largo flequillo le daban un aspecto aniñado. Era pura contradicción.

Cubrí mi desnudez con la bata de satén que tanto apreciaba últimamente, y tiré de Peter hasta su habitación. Él parecía encandilado con cada movimiento que hacía, mas no era capaz de soltarme.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo? –inquirió con voz lánguida, acariciando mis nudillos con su pulgar.

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso, Peter –besé su frente, sentándome en el borde de la cama, a su lado.

La noche había llegado pronto, pero me sentía demasiado despierta como para irme a dormir. Además, las dríadas y los faunos (y algunos afortunados narnianos más) habían empezado las fiestas de la llegada de la primavera.

-Ven -. Murmuró Peter-. Ven conmigo.

Él también se vistió con una bata, sólo que la suya era negra cual carbón. El contraste entre la tela y su piel resultaba mágico.

Agarré su mano con fuerza, mientras me dejaba arrastrar hasta el balcón. Era el más grande de todo el palacio, allí tenía un par de bancos de piedra donde nos sentamos. Abajo, a nuestros pies, se podía oír el continuo choque de las olas contra la piedra del acantilado, y a veces, el cantar de las sirenas en las noches de verano.

-Siempre he venerado a las estrellas de aquí, me parecían algo realmente precioso. Sobre todo en verano –lo guardaba en secreto, pero había noches en las que yo tampoco podía dormir, y decidía bajar a la playa a dar un paseo para relajarme. Y muchas de esas noches, Peter estaba allí, en su balcón, mirando al cielo cargado de estrellas-. Empecé a rogarles que me quisieras como yo a ti, mucho antes de que me diese cuenta de mis propios deseos. Les rogaba también por Edmund y Lucy, pero… tú siempre eras más importante.

Acaricié su mejilla con cuidado, besando el solitario corte que tenía en ella. Pude sentir cómo sonreía sobre mis labios, y pronto sus labios estaban sobre los míos en un beso dulce y tierno, cálido y suave, en el que me gritaba en silencio todo lo que sentía por mí.

-Edmund lo sabe -. Murmuré entonces, una vez nuestros labios se separaron.

-¿Cuándo?

-La noche en que te besé por primera vez y luego huí, él entró en mi cuarto. Me encontró llorando y me consoló, pero no dijo nada. Me lo dijo el día que organizaste la fiesta previa al torneo.

Peter parecía incrédulo, pero podía entenderle. Yo había pasado por la misma situación. ¿Y si alguien más lo sabía? Todo este torneo era un paripé, pero los invitados seguían luchando por mí, por el premio. Pero, por lo que había visto, muy pocos eran conocedores de lo que ocurría tras las paredes de Cair Paravel. Edmund era un muchacho listo, callado y observador, y como bien me dijo, yo estaba en casi todos sus recuerdos. Me conocía casi como a la palma de su mano. A mí y a Peter.

-¿Quién más lo sabe? –inquirió preocupado-. Kit, el escudero, también lo sabe. Yo se lo dije.

-Supongo que las dríades de nuestros aposentos, aquí en el castillo… no lo sé. A parte de Kit, por supuesto.

Había visto a ese muchacho muy pegado a mi hermano últimamente, vivaracho e incapaz de quedarse quieto, pero que obedecía órdenes sin rechistar. Trabajador y alegre, admiraba a Peter casi como si de un dios se tratase. Poder estar junto a él era una especie de paraíso.

-¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día, mi amor? Esta noche sólo quiero estar contigo. Disfrutar contigo de las estrellas.

Sentí sus labios contra mi mandíbula, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que asentir. Peter tenía un especial poder sobre mí, podía pedirme cualquier cosa, yo se la concedería.

La sensación de sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y verlo a mi lado, dormido, desnudo, era indescriptible. Con suavidad le aparté el largo flequillo de la frente, y en su rostro de niño apareció una sonrisa suave que iluminó mi despertar.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenos días? –inquirió con voz suave, ronca por el sueño.

En mi mente surgió el recuerdo de aquella primera vez, que se antojaba cada vez más lejano y mágico. La primera vez que gocé de sus labios y sus brazos, de sus vaivenes y sus caricias, de sus gritos de amor y goce callado.

-¿Acaso puedo negarme?

No. No podía. Giramos sobre las sábanas desparramadas por la habitación, al lado de las brasas de la chimenea que aún despedían un poco de calor. Tenía el cuerpo de Peter debajo del mío, y sus manos viajaban lentamente por cada curva que encontraban en su viaje, arrancándome cosquillas y un suave fuego prendiéndose entre mis piernas. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía entretener a mi hermano por más tiempo. En apenas un par de horas volvería a estar metido en su maravillosa armadura de rey de reyes, blandiendo su mortífera Rhindon sobre los caballeros, príncipes y duques que me pretendían ganar como simple trofeo.

-Arriba, mi rey. Hoy os espera una larga y ardua batalla contra los invasores.

Tiré de él con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, cubriendo inmediatamente después mi cuerpo desnudo con la bata, antes de que Peter me agarrara con delicada fuerza la muñeca y me impidiese dar un paso más.

-¿Y mi beso? –inquirió, con el capricho propio de un niño.

Me acerqué y le besé la mejilla, casi rozando sus labios.

-Cuando ganéis este estúpido torneo, tendréis lo que tanto deseáis.

-¿Alteza? –la voz de Alethea me sacó de mis pensamientos-. El rey Peter ha ordenado un vestido para vos. Decía que os lo pusierais esta noche para la fiesta. Ah… -añadió, tras enseñarme una pequeña caja de madera tallada-, y que os pusierais esto durante el combate.

La ninfa abrió la pequeña caja de madera, mostrando un colgante de plata fina con una luna en su fase creciente, adornada con mínimos detalles de rubí.

-Es precioso –murmuré, sacando la cadena con sumo cuidado-. Ayúdame a ponérmelo, por favor.

Alethea parecía igual de asombrada que yo ante los continuos regalos de Peter, sin embargo, jamás salía una palabra de sus labios. Con el tiempo, la joven ninfa se fue convirtiendo en mi confidente, en un abrazo amigo y leal, con la que sentirme segura y poder abrirme y contar mis secretos sin miedo a que salieran de aquellas cuatro paredes.

-El rey Peter es como un chiquillo enamorado por primera vez: colma de regalos a su amada y aún así nunca tiene suficiente. No os asustéis, alteza, en el bosque también es así. El nerviosismo de la primera vez, el deseo de la perfección, la torpeza de la juventud. Nadie se libra del primer amor –sentí las lágrimas deseando salir de mis ojos, pero no cayeron. El miedo desapareció, a pesar de que jamás estuvo ahí en presencia de Alethea. Al fin y al cabo, ella me había visto llorar por Peter cuando le rechacé después de cruzarle la cara de un guantazo, cuando salió en plena noche a luchar contra los fieles a la Bruja que se escondían en las montañas del Norte-. ¿Por qué lloráis, mi señora? Deberíais sentiros ilusionada, feliz. Un gran rey lucha por vos, para poder estar juntos sin que otros os separen.

-¡Oh, he estado tan ciega…!

-Oh, la torpeza de la juventud… -susurró ella, balanceándose suavemente para calmarme.

Mientras me peinaba, le conté todo lo que había pasado desde que Peter volvió de las montañas. Cómo habíamos cedido al deseo y la mentira del torneo, el miedo que sentía por mí y cómo trató de que lo odiase con toda mi alma… sin conseguirlo. La ninfa sólo asentía, en silencio, dejando entrever de vez en cuando una sonrisa.

-Vuestro hermano ganará el torneo, estoy segura –me animó-. Es el mejor guerrero que la tierra ha conocido. Si consiguió vencer a la Bruja, estos caballeros no serán nada para él. Tened fe, alteza.

Llevaba un vestido sencillo, terciopelo rojo con adornos de oro en las mangas y en el centro, con dibujos de flores en el pecho.

Me miré al espejo, y durante un instante pude imaginarme a Peter detrás de mí, ataviado con su armadura con detalles de oro, con la sobrevesta escarlata con el león en el centro, dorado y alzado sobre dos patas, insignia de Narnia. Con su escudo y su espada, listo para la batalla, sonriéndome con los ojos, mientras el resto del mundo tan sólo era capaz de ver la fiereza del Sumo Monarca.

Y tal cual me imaginé, allí estaba Peter, en el centro de todos los caballeros que quedaban invictos en el torneo. Sería un torneo largo y arduo, pues sólo quedaban los mejores.

Los escuderos se apresuraban a colocar la insignia de su caballero en la tabla, corriendo rápidamente para terminar de atarles las armaduras y darles las armas para que se enfrascaran en aquellas batallas por el honor de un hombre, de un reino.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo, y Peter salía victorioso de sus combates a la vez que el pueblo de Narnia clamaba por su rey. Y yo, que sentía cómo el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho en cada combate, en cada estocada que Peter frenaba rápidamente con el escudo o con la espada, para instantes después tener a su contrincante en el suelo, con Rhindon rozando sus cuellos, clamando por su vida.

Y tras cada victoria, él siempre se arrodillaba como un simple súbdito de la reina, de sus hermanos, y me dedicaba esa sonrisa que nadie más era capaz de ver.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13: PETER

Me quité el casco a la par que los presentes en la plaza coreaban mi nombre. Eran voces que gritaban, vasallos y nobles que trataban de llamar mi atención, jóvenes princesas que casi batallaban por que yo les dedicase un segundo de mi tiempo; pero yo ya tenía mis ojos en una mujer. Siempre había sido ella, siempre será ella.

Doblé la rodilla y clavé la espada en el suelo, en señal de rendición. Así era como me sentía frente a Susan, como un simple vasallo que clamaba por el amor de la poderosa reina, un amor imposible, unos amantes que se veían obligados a verse a escondidas del mundo.

Cuando los vítores disminuyeron, me despedí de la plaza y me encaminé hacia las caballerizas, donde Kit me esperaba con la emoción propia de un chiquillo orgulloso de su hermano mayor. Podía ver cómo sus ojos oscuros brillaban, cómo le era prácticamente imposible esconder la sonrisa por mi victoria.

Y cual niño pequeño, empezó a quitarme partes de la armadura mientras chapurreaba palabras llenas de emoción. ¡El Sumo Monarca había llevado a Narnia a todo su esplendor de nuevo! Sin embargo, tal como había empezado, paró.

-¿Kit? –pregunté, demasiado cansado incluso como para mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿No reconoces las manos que tanto adoráis, majestad?

Oh, esa voz. Esa voz que tanto había añorado noche tras noche, esas manos que tantas caricias me habían regalado, esos labios que tantas veces había coreado mi nombre en medio de una ola de placer.

Susan iba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido sencillo azul oscuro, casi como el cielo en una noche de luna llena, adornado de detalles plateados y… el collar. En ese instante, fue como si me moviese de manera automática, simplemente me mantenía de pie, mientras ella me quitaba las pesadas partes de la armadura, quedándome únicamente con una camisa manchada de sudor y unas mallas desgastadas después de tantos días de batallas.

-Hace días que no me dejas tocarte –protesté, frunciendo el ceño con falso enfado-. Vas a tener que ayudarme a recordar.

-Sus deseos son órdenes –y de inmediato sus manos se colaron bajo mi camisa, no le importaba que mi pecho estuviese recubierto de sudor; y sus labios se encontraron con los míos, llevándome al mismísimo paraíso.

Un suave gemido escapó de mis labios, y el deseo que se instaló de manera casi instantánea en la parte baja de mi estómago hicieron que ella sonriera de manera malévola, casi como si de un hechizo se tratase. En realidad… a mí no me importaba caer bajo su hechizo. Estaba tan enamorado que lo único que quería era estar con ella, que sus brazos me rodeasen de nuevo en medio de un revoltijo de sábanas blancas.

Susan tiró de mí y me sacó de aquellos pasillos sin que nadie fuese testigo de ello. De inmediato estábamos en el castillo, corriendo como dos fugitivos que escapaban de una cruel travesura. En cuanto cerré la puerta tras de mí, atrancándola para que nadie pudiera pasar, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los míos, mientras sus manos me desnudaban con una maestría propia del deseo que nos consumía. Sus ojos habían perdido ese tono verdoso del que me había enamorado, y en su reflejo podía ver mi propio deseo y las ganas de hacerla mía después de tanto tiempo.

La tumbé en la cama con delicadeza a pesar del fuego que me consumía. Cubrí su cuerpo de besos, cada rincón era buscado por mis labios al abrigo de aquel tímido silencio que era roto una y otra vez por sus tímidas carcajadas y mis quejas infantiles.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Deja de castigarme, Peter!

-Tengo mucho que recordar, querida –otro beso, otra caricia -. Siento que ha pasado una eternidad.

* * *

Desperté cuando el sol se escondía en el horizonte. Susan no estaba en la cama, en un primer momento sentí miedo. Cubrí mi desnudez con la sábana atada a la cintura, saliendo al balcón. La suave brisa de la tarde me hizo suspirar. Mi hermana estaba allí, sentada en el banco de piedra. Me acerqué a ella por la espalda, abrazándola y besando su sien.

-Creía que te habías ido –murmuré.

-No podría hacerlo. Todo el castillo nos está buscando, ¿lo sabías? –de inmediato, ella comenzó a reír. Era una risa suave y casi tímida -. Se correrá la voz de que la reina a la que pretenden tiene un amante.

-Oh, ¿acaso no es eso cierto?

-No –replicó ella, cogiéndome de la barbilla y obligándome a mirarla a los ojos-, tú no eres un simple amante, Peter. Eres la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos. Mi corazón era tuyo mucho antes de que me diese cuenta de ello, igual que tú. Estábamos predestinados a estar juntos, Peter. ¿No lo ves?

Sus palabras me dejaron la boca seca. No sabía qué decir. Así que simplemente la besé. ¿No decían que una imagen valía más que mil palabras? Esperaba que con ese beso, Susan supiera todo lo que sentía por ella. Tal vez más.

-Yo sólo quiero estar contigo. Con eso soy feliz.

* * *

La noche cayó sobre Cair Paravel con un manto lleno de estrellas. Podía oírse la música y el continuo ir y venir de los invitados, vestidos con sus mejores galas en aquella última noche que pasarían en la capital de Narnia. Esa noche, sin embargo, era especial. No sería una fiesta reservada únicamente para los señores de los territorios y la nobleza de los países vecinos; allí se encontraban también criaturas parlantes y los sirvientes del castillo, los cuales tenían la noche libre. No quería pecar de rey déspota y cruel, quería que mis súbditos disfrutasen del lujo del torneo. Después de todo, había sido idea mía. Había pecado de egoísta y había tratado a Susan como un simple objeto, un premio para el mejor caballero del torneo, cuando era reina por propio derecho, Aslan así lo había dicho.

Entonces, ¿qué pasaría esta noche? La premisa del torneo era que el vencedor se llevaría a mi hermana como consorte, reforzando las relaciones de Narnia con los países vecinos; pero había sido yo el que se había proclamado vencedor. ¿Y ahora qué?

Tenía la cabeza echando humo, pensando en una excusa que convenciera a todos los invitados. En ese instante, Edmund entró en mi habitación.

Llevaba el traje de gala, una camisa oscura con un abrigo de cuero que se abría a los lados. De su cinturón colgaba su tan querida espada, y su corona de plata relucía en su revoltosa melena de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Peter! –exclamó. Era de esperar, esas horas y yo seguía prácticamente desnudo -. Están todos esperando. Hasta Susan parece nerviosa.

Suspiré mientras me vestía con una parsimonia que enloquecería a cualquiera. Me decidí por una camisa de cuello alto, de un tono azulado; un abrigo sin mangas del mismo corte que el de mi hermano; y por supuesto, mi querida Rhindon colgaba en mi cinto.

-Edmund… no sé qué hacer. Cuando organicé este estúpido torneo, creía que Susan me odiaba –él se sentó a mi lado, escuchando atentamente-. Luego comprendí que me odiaba a mí mismo por tener estos sentimientos. La iba a vender como si fuese una simple joya…

-Pero has ganado el torneo. Susan se casará contigo, ¿no es eso lo que querías?

-¿Y qué dirán los demás?

Edmund se quedó pensando unos instantes, como si estuviera haciendo memoria. No en vano, en los últimos años se había convertido en un ávido lector, llegando a perderse en la biblioteca casi tanto como Susan. No resultaba extraño que congeniaran tan bien.

-Deja que ella escoja. Si tú has vencido, Susan tiene derecho a escoger –declaró-. De todas maneras, todos saben quién será. Tenemos ojos en la cara, hermanito…

Su burla me hizo reír. Lo cierto es que yo no había hecho nada por esconder el amor que sentía por ella, pero no sabía qué había hecho Susan. Ella siempre era tan correcta… pero podría haberse cansado de eso.

-Anda, ponte la corona –me la tendió casi como si fuese un juguete-. Susan te está esperando.

* * *

El Gran Salón estaba a rebosar. Cuando las puertas se abrieron anunciando mi llegada, todos se giraron hacia el Sumo Monarca. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía nervioso. Era un nerviosismo parecido al de la coronación, tantos años atrás; pero al igual que entonces, el tener a mis hermanos conmigo, acompañándome en este nuevo viaje, calmó hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo.

Mi mirada se mantuvo siempre en Susan, mientras atravesaba el Gran Salón hasta el trono. La invité a que subiera conmigo, pues era ella la causante de esta serie de fiestas durante el torneo. Cogí su mano y me sentí más fuerte que nunca.

-Amigos, compañeros, hermanos, esta noche termina este magnífico torneo que nos ha reunido en Cair Paravel. Como sabíais, durante cien años, Narnia estuvo sometida al poder de la Bruja Blanca, aislada del resto de naciones hasta que Aslan liberó a este gran país del Largo Invierno –yo no destacaba precisamente por dar buenos discursos, esa tarea recaía siempre en Edmund. Pero esta vez me sentía impulsado por una fuerza mayor, una fuerza inexpugnable que me obligaba a hablar. Y a cada palabra me sentía más y más liberado-. Estoy muy contento de que acudierais a mi llamada, aunque cometí un gravísimo error. Mi hermana, la Reina Susan, la convertí en un simple trofeo para el ganador. En un arrebato de furia y rabia después de una estúpida pelea, la deshonré de la peor manera que se le puede deshonrar a una mujer. La Reina Susan es reina por pleno derecho, pues así Aslan lo había decidido –la miré, y apreté su mano aún con más fuerza. Sentía mis piernas flaquear, pero su simple tacto me daba la entereza que necesitaba-. Le prometí que si vencía, ella decidiría. Susan.

Entonces ella dio un paso al frente, soltando mi mano. Me miró una última vez antes de comunicar su decisión.

-Quiero quedarme aquí, en Narnia. Quiero quedarme en el trono que Aslan me ha dado. Quiero quedarme junto al hombre al que he amado incluso antes de reconocerlo –entonces se giró hasta mí, y llevó sus manos a mis mejillas. Acogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó; apenas un roce de labios, pero lo suficiente para que los invitados aplaudieran y alzaran sus copas de vino deseando una larga vida a la nueva pareja.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14: SUSAN

Cuando Peter golpeó su espada contra la de Rabadash, el príncipe heredero de Calormen, haciéndole perder su arma y dejándolo indefenso, supe que se había proclamado vencedor. Mi hermano no había perdido ni una batalla durante el torneo, a pesar de arrastrar heridas por las escaramuzas del norte.

En cada batalla se fue ganando el favor de los reyes y nobles; sus hijas suspiraban por él, sus hijos querían ser como él. Pero sus orbes azules sólo me miraban a mí, y en aquel momento, completamente sudado y exhausto, cubierto de tierra y sangre, con la rodilla clavada en señal de rendición, me sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

Cuando Peter dejó la tierra camino de las caballerizas, le seguí. Lo cierto es que ya prácticamente nada me importaba que cuchichearan a mis espaldas. Peter podía ocultar sus sentimientos bajo el casco y la concentración y la emoción de las batallas; sin embargo, yo debía mantenerme estoica. Algo que no conseguía, al parecer. Cada vez que Peter resultaba vencedor, aplaudía con una fiereza y un orgullo inusitados; cada vez que Peter recibía un golpe o un corte con la espada del contrario, me llevaba las manos a la cara para no mirar, gritaba su nombre para animarle y sufría con cada contratiempo al que mi hermano debía sobreponerse. Tal vez al principio del torneo lo conseguía, pero según fueron pasando los días, mis propios sentimientos me traicionaban.

A la vista de todos, corrí hasta las caballerizas para encontrarme con él. Habían sido muchos días separados, cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo, y lo echaba de menos.

Kit estaba allí con él, una verborrea propia de un muchacho orgulloso por la victoria del Sumo Monarca. Peter había logrado liberar a Narnia del Largo Invierno, y ahora la había vuelto a poner sobre el mapa.

En cuanto me vio, dejó de quitarle partes de la armadura. Con un movimiento de cabeza le pedí que se marchara, que yo me encargaba de quitársela. Casi temblando y tropezando con sus propios pies, el muchacho asintió y nos dejó solos.

-¿Kit? –inquirió, con voz cansada.

Sin que él fuese consciente, sonreí. Le abracé por la espalda y acerqué mis labios a su oído.

-¿No reconoces las manos que tanto adoráis, majestad?

De inmediato, su cansancio desapareció. Sus ojos azules comenzaron a brillar y su sonrisa abarcaba todo su rostro. Tenerme cerca era como un bálsamo para él. Sus ojos me miraron de arriba abajo, deleitándose con cada rincón y cada curva que podía adivinarse bajo el vestido.

-Hace días que no me dejas tocarte –gruñó con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo enfado-. Vas a tener que ayudarme a recordar.

-Sus deseos son órdenes –y de inmediato colé mis manos bajo su camisa, no me importaba que su pecho estuviera recubierto de tierra y sudor, yo sólo quería a Peter cerca, muy cerca. Quería que sus manos explorasen mi cuerpo y sus labios me llevaran al mismísimo paraíso. Lo quería a él, y nadie me lo arrebataría.

Tiré de él para que nadie pudiera arrebatármelo en lo que quedase de día. Había echado tantísimo de menos a Peter que se me antojaba una ensoñación tenerlo en mis brazos. Fue por eso que cuando cerró la puerta de mis aposentos de una suave patada, prácticamente le arranqué la camisa que llevaba desabrochada y las mallas, dejándolo completamente desnudo y a mi merced. Podía ver en sus ojos cómo el deseo le consumía hasta el último poro de su raciocinio, pero este reencuentro tan esperado no podía disfrutarse de una manera tan… primigenia.

Me desvistió con la delicadeza propia de un amante primerizo, la de ese muchacho que tiene por primera vez en su vida a una mujer desnuda a su merced. Podría haberme hecho lo que él hubiera querido, y sin embargo, Peter se quedó allí mirándome como un poeta enamorado de su musa, como si yo fuese una obra de arte de carne y hueso. Sus labios comenzaron a besarme lentamente, sin dejar ni un centímetro sin rozar. Y yo sentía que el fuego se me acumulaba en el bajo vientre conforme sus labios se acercaban a ese íntimo punto.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Deja de castigarme, Peter! –farfullé cuando alejó sus labios y sus besos y me sonreía con una mueca pícara pero ardiente de deseo. Si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, las sábanas bien podrían estar ardiendo en ese momento.

-Tengo mucho que recordar, querida –otro beso, otra caricia-. Siento que ha pasado una eternidad.

Sí, al igual que la explosión de deseo cuando por fin se centró en ese punto que tanta atención requería. Mi raciocinio desapareció por completo, siendo sustituido por oleadas de placer sin igual, para el disfrute de mi querido hermano mayor.

No tardé demasiado en sucumbir al deseo y al placer más primigenio conocido por el hombre, murmurando el nombre del Sumo Monarca hasta quedarme sin voz.

La espera había valido la pena.

* * *

Claro que Peter tenía mucho más amor que dar. Tanto, que terminó rindiéndose al cansancio a las primeras horas de la tarde. En aquel momento, dormido y con el cabello revuelto, no parecía más que un chiquillo recién salido de la adolescencia. No quedaba nada del fiero rey que había confrontado a la Bruja Blanca, sus secuaces que se escondían por los bosques o los mismísimos gigantes del norte. No, en aquel momento sólo era Peter Pevensie, el muchacho sencillo del que me enamoré a pesar de ser hijos del mismo padre y la misma madre.

Sabía que le estaba dando esquinazo a mis propios ideales de lógica empedernida, pero lo cierto era que me daba igual. ¿No era eso lo que hacía el amor, que todo lo volvía ilógico? Sonreí ante mis propias ocurrencias y le besé la frente, para luego levantarme y salir al enorme balcón.

No cabía duda de que ésta era la habitación destinada al Sumo Monarca. Los aposentos más grandes y luminosos; con el mismísimo Mar Oriental a sus pies, pudiendo oír el canto de las sirenas en verano y el suave oleaje de invierno. Durante un rato dejé que el viento se llevara mis pensamientos, hasta que sentí pasos a mi espalda y luego unos brazos a mi alrededor y sus labios en mi sien.

-Creí que te habías ido –la lástima e incluso el miedo eran patentes en su voz.

-No podía hacerlo –y era cierto. No quería irme de su lado, quería quedarme junto a él durante toda mi vida-. Todo el castillo nos está buscando, ¿lo sabías? –Pude oír las voces buscando sin descanso a los reyes desaparecidos. ¿Dónde demonios estaban? Pobres inocentes… -. Se correrá la voz de que la reina a la que pretenden tiene un amante.

-Oh, ¿acaso eso no es cierto? –intervino Peter con gesto picón.

-No –repliqué rápidamente. Llevé la mano hasta su barbilla para que me mirase a los ojos. Quería que fuese testigo del amor que le profesaba -, tú no eres un simple amante, Peter. Eres la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos. Mi corazón era tuyo mucho antes de que me diese cuenta de ello, igual que tú. Estábamos predestinados a estar juntos, Peter. ¿No lo ves?

Mi hermano parecía perdido en su fuero interno. Trató de hablar en un par de ocasiones sin que ni un sonido saliese de su boca; sabía lo que quería decir, pero nunca había sido buen con las palabras. Así que me besó. Una imagen valía más que mil palabras, y en ese momento, su beso lo era todo para mí.

-Yo sólo quiero estar contigo. Con eso soy feliz.

* * *

Causé un gran revuelo cuando me digné aparecer en mis aposentos. Mis sirvientes rogaron a Aslan por devolverme sana y salva, algo que me hizo reír por lo bajo. Tan sólo Alethea fue capaz de descubrir por sí misma qué había estado haciendo toda la tarde.

Casi como una madre orgullosa, me bañó y me vistió para la cena de esa noche. Ésa iba a ser la última que se celebrase en Cair Paravel con motivo del torneo que había preparado Peter, y como tal, todo aquel que quisiera ir a palacio, estaba invitado. Pude ver, orgullosa, cómo mis damas se ponían sus mejores galas y cuchicheaban entre ellas como los nobles hacían en los libros que leía una y otra vez en la biblioteca.

Ataviada con mi mejor vestido y el collar que me había obsequiado Peter unos días atrás. Cuando mis damas me vieron, un gemido de incredulidad rompió el cómodo silencio, y de inmediato comenzaron a decirme lo hermosa que estaba, que cualquier hombre caería rendido a mis pies en cuanto me viese.

Sonreí en mi fuero interno. El hombre al que yo quería ya lo había visto todo de mí: lo bueno y lo malo, lo cariñoso y lo lujurioso, mis vestidos y mi desnudez. Había navegado hasta los rincones más puros e insospechados de mi cuerpo y lo había colmado de besos y alabanzas, y en sus ojos podía verse el profundo amor que sentía por mí.

* * *

Al entrar en el Gran Salón, todos los hombres se volvieron para mirarme. Algunos con adoración, otros con pasión, la mayoría con orgullo y sumisión y un pequeño grupo con lascivia. Decidí alejarme de ellos, la mayoría fervientes compañeros del príncipe de Calormen y sus continuas disputas. Ese hombre al que Peter había vapuleado esta misma mañana, proclamándose vencedor del torneo.

Hasta bien entrada la noche yo fui la principal atracción de la cena. Había comida, música y diversión por todas partes, incluso los niños corrían de un lado para otro persiguiéndose; pero cuando Peter apareció sin previo aviso, él se volvió la joya de la corona.

Los hombres cuchicheaban, las muchachas casaderas clamaban su atención acercándose a él y moviendo las caderas sin reparo. Lástima que Peter sólo tuviera ojos para mí, pues en todo el trayecto, hasta que no estuvo frente a su trono, no desvió su mirada de la mía.

¿Era esto lo que se sentía estando enamorada? Este profundo orgullo porque tan buen hombre te considerase el centro de su universo, sus caricias y sus palabras de amor. Peter hablaba y hablaba, pero yo era incapaz de estar atenta a lo que decía. Sabía que me daba el poder de elegir, pues era lo que me había prometido tiempo atrás, entre besos y susurros. Y ahora, todo dependía de mí.

-Quiero quedarme aquí, en Narnia. Quiero quedarme en el trono que Aslan me ha dado – _y ahora,_ dije para mí misma, _suelta la bomba, Susan -_. Quiero quedarme junto al hombre al que he amado incluso antes de reconocerlo.

Y fue entonces cuando me armé de valor y besé a Peter en los labios, apenas un roce, pero con el poder suficiente como para acallar cualquier rumor. De nuevo, una imagen, un gesto, valía más que mil palabras. Y los rumores que corrían, sí, eran ciertos: los hermanos Pevensie se habían enamorado el uno del otro.


End file.
